My Flat Senpai
by Jeruk
Summary: "Satu bulan." Naruto mendongak. Sasuke barusan ngomongin usia kandungan kucingnya, tuh? "Gue tambahin jatah kerja lo satu bulan lagi." "WHAT?" Warning inside. AU. Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Naara : **Yah… saia emang geblek. Harusnya ini pik udah saia publish dari minggu lalu. Tapi berhubung flashdisk kena virus torjan melulu (;=3=)… sudah lah… ini, buat yang ngerequest GaaNaru, pesanan jadi! Silahkan cicipi! Nanti bon di bayar di kotak review yah *author ditonjok para readers*…

**Happy reading!**

**Pair** : SasuNaru(?)GaaNaru(?)

**Genre** : Friendship / Humor

**Summary :** Pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh mata cowok penggila anjing tersebut adalah tubuh Naruto menindih tubuh seseorang di bawahnya. Seorang pemuda berambut merah. OOC, AU, gaje, YAOI!! R&R plizZz!!

.

.

**Enjoy!!!**

.

.

**Naruto** **© Masashi**

**Kishimoto**

**My Flat Senpai © **

**Naara Akira**

**WARNING** : OOC , AU, GaJe, ANCUR, YAOI!!!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!

Chapter 1 : The flat red hair

Pagi yang dinanti-nantikan setiap orang untuk memulai segala rutinitas harian akhirnya tiba. Udara yang masih segar dan bersih serta keriuhan kicauan burung-burung melengkapi kesempurnaan pagi itu. Harum embun pagi yang terasa begitu menyegarkan dapat memanjakan paru-paru yang sudah menjerit minta diisi udara bersih. Namun matahari masih enggan untuk memamerkan bias cahayanya. Benar-benar pagi yang sempurna, terutama untuk seorang pemuda yang tengah bersemangat, atau lebih tepatnya menggeram di sudut jalan yang lumayan ramai pagi itu.

"Uuh.. Kiba!! Lihat aja kalau dia datang nanti!" gerutu pemuda itu.

Anak berambut blonde tersebut makin dongkol begitu melihat angka-angka yang tercantum pada arlojinya yang bertengger manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki kirinya dengan tidak sabar sambil mengucapkan berbagai macam sumpah serapah dari mulutnya.

Mata biru mudanya tiba-tiba memicing ke sebuah belokan di seberang jalan yang berlawanan dari tempatnya berdiri begitu mendengar teriakan menyapa yang sudah tak asing lagi ditelinganya.

Dari sana muncullah seorang pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik. Dengan semangat ia lambaikan tangannya ke arah sohibnya yang sudah menungguinya semenjak beduk subuh.

"Oi! Ohayou, Naruto!" sapanya seraya melambaikan tangannya kepada pemuda berambut blonde bernama Naruto, "maaf telat─ouch!" ringisnya saat sebuah arloji hitam milik Naruto mendarat mulus tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Tuh, lihat! Sudah jam berapa ini, Kiba!!" omelnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Naruto langsung menyambar kembali arloji yang ia lempar tadi dari wajah sahabatnya. Kiba hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil menyunggingkan cengirannya.

"Hehe… maaf, tadi gue bangun kesiangan. Terus gue belum kasih makan ke Akamaru. Dari pada Neechan nantinya marah, yah~ apa boleh buat. Jangan marah dong Narutooo~" bujuk Kiba berusaha merayu sahabatnya yang pipinya sudah mengembung jadi balon.

Naruto nampak berpikir sejenak sambil menatap tatapan memelas sahabat terdekatnya. Kemudian ia memutar bola matanya sambil menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu menarik blazer Kiba. "Huh!! Apa boleh buat. Ya udah, pokoknya nanti lo traktir gue makan ramen sepuasnya sepulang sekolah!"

Kiba langsung mangap, ingat betul akan kegilaan sahabatnya pada ramen yang perutnya bisa menampung belasan mangkuk.

"BOKEK!!" teriak Kiba lalu membebaskankan dirinya dari cengkeraman tangan Naruto dan berlari meninggalkan sahabatnya yang langsung melotot.

"EKHH!!!" tidak terima atas jawaban yang dicetuskan temannya, Naruto langsung ikut ngacir mengejar temannya yang hampir sampai di Stasiun. Jadilah aksi kejar-kejaran diantara keduanya tanpa memperdulikan omelan dari beberapa orang yang menjadi korban tabrak lari mereka.

BRUUAK

"Uwaah!!"

Kiba segera menghentikan aksi melarikan dirinya begitu mendengar suara teriakan Naruto beserta dengan suara debaman yang lumayan keras.

Pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh mata cowok penggila anjing tersebut adalah tubuh Naruto menindih tubuh seseorang di bawahnya. Seorang pemuda berambut merah… yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan mereka.

Kiba segera berlari menghampiri sahabatnya yang sudah mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah korban yang pagi-pagi sudah tertimpa sial akibat kecerobohan Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto! Lo nggak apa-apa?" tanya Kiba khawatir.

Naruto mengangguk sambil mengusap-usap bagian dahinya. Matanya segera beralih kepada sang korban.

"Ma─maaf! Saya tidak sengaja! Saya benar-benar tidak bermaksud menabrak anda kok! Anda tidak apa-apa?" ujar Naruto kalang kabut.

Kiba langsung sweatdrop sambil geleng-geleng kepala mendengar ucapan polosnya Naruto yang sudah jadi partnernya semenjak mereka masih di taman kanak-kanak.

'Lho!!? Seragam itu…' batin Kiba mencelos. Mata hitamnya tertumpu pada seragam pemuda berambut merah yang sama persis seperti yang ia dan Naruto kenakan.

Pemuda dengan tato 'ai' didahi kirinya menatap Naruto dengan tampang cuek plus kucel gara-gara tubrukan maut yang dengan sukses membuat wajahnya berciuman langsung dengan lantai, sudah begitu tertimpa tubuh Naruto pula.

Mata emeraldnya tidak beralih dari sosok Naruto yang sedang mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil mengucapkan berbagai macam jenis kata yang sulit dicerna oleh otaknya, berhubung semua kalimat yang Naruto lontarkan tidak nyambung dan terdengar rada asal.

Cowok berambut merah itu segera berdiri seraya menepuk-nepuk bagian blazernya yang kotor dan membenahi dasi merah yang memiliki warna senada dengan warna rambutnya tanpa mengindahkan celotehan-celotehan yang diluncurkan dari bibir Naruto secara bertubi-tubi.

"Eh, seragam kamu jadi kotor──ah!! Ternyata kau satu sekolah dengan kami ya?" Naruto terlonjak dari duduknya sambil memelototi seragam awut-awutan yang dikenakan pemuda berambut merah itu.

Naruto pun ikut berdiri, "wah… nggak disangka ternyata kita satu sekolahan. Namaku Namikaze Naru──EEH!!" pekiknya memelas dan betapa cengo dirinya begitu melihat sosok cowok berambut merah itu telah berlalu memasuki kereta yang baru saja tiba.

"Oey!!?" teriak Naruto sambil menyeruak masuk ke dalam kereta yang sebenarnya akan ia naiki bersama Kiba menuju sekolah barunya.

Dengan segera Naruto langsung mendapati sosok pemuda berambut merah itu tengah duduk di kursi yang letaknya bersebelah dengan pintu masuk kereta sambil menikmati alunan musik yang mengalun dari iPOD merahnya.

"Kau masih marah ya? Aku 'kan tadi sudah minta maaf!" sewot Naruto begitu permintaan maafnya sama sekali tidak digubris oleh si pemuda berambut merah itu.

Yang bersangkutan hanya berpura-pura tidak dengar akibat sepasang earphone yang menyumbat kedua telinganya.

Kiba yang menyaksikan tingkah─yang menurutnya menyebalkan─si pemuda berambut merah yang tengah duduk anteng di kursinya akhirnya ikutan naik pitam.

"Heh!! Lo dengar nggak sih? Apa cuma pura-pura Tuli?" bentaknya keras pada cowok berambut merah yang tengah jadi sasaran amukan Kiba

Mata emeraldnya tetap terpejam dan tidak memperdulikan tampang kedua remaja yang sedang memelototinya dengan sangar.

"Oi!! JAWAB!! Atau sekarang jangan-jangan kau bisu!!" gertak Kiba sambil menarik kerah kemeja seragam yang dikenakan cowok rambut merah itu. Pemuda itu pun akhirnya memandang sepasang mata Kiba yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan garang.

Naruto kaget dan jadi bingung sendiri akan tindakan spontan Kiba. Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun segera menengahi dan menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah, Kiba! Biarkan aja dia!" Naruto mencoba menarik lengan sahabatnya yang sedang mencengkeram kerah seragam pemuda dihadapannya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu segera menepis tangan Kiba yang mencengkeram kuat kerah seragamnya, yang lama-lama kekuatan cengkeramannya mulai terasa bikin sesak. Pemuda itu pun balik menatap Kiba, namun tak segarang tatapan killer-nya Kiba. Mata emeraldnya tetap terasa tenang dan terlihat acuh tak acuh.

Sesaat suasana dalam kereta sunyi. Puluhan pasang mata yang ada dalam kereta ikut memperhatikan tingkah tiga bocah yang hampir saling baku hantam diantara mereka. Ada yang bisik-bisik, ada yang pura-pura sok histeris, ada yang menjadikannya sebagai ajang taruhan seru, ada pula yang malah asyik menyoraki tawuran antara tiga cunguk tersebut, malah ada juga diantaranya yang ketiduran (tebak siapa?).

Naruto menghela nafas lega begitu Kiba menjauh dari hadapan pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Ia kembali melekatkan earphone ke telinganya.

Naruto pun ikut duduk bersebelahan dengan Kiba yang sudah mengambil tempat lebih dahulu di pojok gerbong kereta.

"Lo nggak apa-apa, Kib?" tanya Naruto agak khawatir dengan sahabatnya yang masih manyun.

"Huh... mimpi apa gue semalam bisa sampai ketemu orang kayak dia!" Kiba mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada jendela kaca kereta yang ada di belakangnya.

Naruto tersenyum begitu tahu temannya sudah lebih tenang.

"Mungkin lo lupa mimpiin gue! Ketimpa sial deh jadinya!" canda Naruto yang dengan pedenya mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke depan dadanya sendiri hingga membuat Kiba hendak ingin menjitak mukanya(?).

"Tch, yang ada gue bakal kena musibah seumur hidup!" gumam Kiba sedikit terkekeh melihat cengiran 'kuda'nya Naruto langsung berganti dengan bibir super manyunnya.

"Apa lo bilang?" Naruto langsung menyambar rambut jabrik Kiba dan menjambaknya sekuat tenaga.

"A… Aouh… Nar, pelan-pelan! 'Kan gue cuma bercanda!" ringis Kiba sambil berupaya lepas dari tangan iseng temannya.

Suasana kereta kembali ramai akibat pola tingkah dua sejoli berisik yang tengah asyik main jambak-jambakan di kursi pojok . Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata emerald terus mengawasi tingkah laku Naruto dan Kiba dari kursi pintu masuk.

.

.

.

Di depan gedung sekolah paling bergengsi dan terelit di kota tersebut, SMA Konoha Gakuen, berdirilah dua orang pemuda yang pasang tampang gaje menatap kemegahan gedung yang bertengger dengan kokohnya dihadapan mereka.

Bangunan berlantai 5 yang megah nan modern serta lapangan besar yang terpampang di depan gedung tersebut, membuat keduanya makin terkagum-kagum. Ditambah lagi dengan adanya sebuah taman yang terpisah tidak jauh dari lapangan utama. Kolam beserta air mancur dan beberapa jenis bunga yang tumbuh teratur di sekitar taman, makin membuat kedua pemuda tersebut tercengang dan berdecak kagum.

"Gue masih nggak percaya kalo gue bakal menghabisikan masa SMA gue disini," kagum pemuda berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Pemuda di sebelahnya juga ikut buka suara, "iya, gue juga nggak percaya lo bisa masuk ke sekolah seelit ini. Padahal masuknya 'kan pakai sistem seleksi," ucap Kiba sok lebay sambil berdecak kagum pada sobatnya yang udah pasang tampang keki.

"Huh!! Lo mau cari gara-gara lagi ya? Dasar rese!" gerutu Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menyeloyor masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil keduannya dari dalam gedung sekolahnya.

"Naruto!!! Kiba!!!" seorang gadis berambut pink norak dengan jidat super lebar, melambai ke arah Naruto dan Kiba. Yang disapa pun balas melambaikan tangan mereka seraya pasang senyum lima jari.

"Ohayou, Sakura chan!" Naruto segera menghampiri Sakura. Kiba mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kok baru sampai sih? Dari mana saja kalian berdua?" tanya Sakura begitu jarak mereka sudah lumayan dekat.

"Hehe… nggak dari mana-mana. Cuma gara-gara si Kiba aja yang bangunnya kesiangan," Naruto langsung nunjuk Kiba pake jempol kakinya─maksudnya ibu jarinya.

Kiba menoleh ke sekelilingnya, "tapi upacara belum mulai kan?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan beberapa siswa yang memasuki halaman upacara.

"Ini juga baru disuruh kumpul di lapangan kok!" Sakura mengarahkan sepasang matanya pada beberapa guru yang sudah mulai memasuki lapangan, "lebih baik cepat taruh tas kalian deh! Sepertinya sudah mau mulai. Kemarin sudah diberi tahu 'kan soal pembagian kelas waktu pengumuman seleksi?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya secara bergantian.

Keduanya segera mengangguk lalu segera berlari masuk ke dalam ruang kelas begitu mendengar bel pertanda Upacara yang akan segera dilaksanakan.

.

.

.

"Hey, kita sekelas, Sakura chan~" bisik Naruto riang saat Upacara tengah berlangsung.

Sakura yang ada di barisan sebelahnya pun menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Iya, lo juga sekelas sama kita, 'kan?" tanya Sakura pada Kiba yang berbaris tepat di belakang Naruto.

Kiba mengangguk, "iya, tiga tahun berturut-turut juga waktu SMP gue sekelas sama Naruto," sahut Kiba.

"Kalian jodoh banget! Kita sekelas juga sama Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, dan Sai." Sakura berusaha mengingat teman-teman SMP-nya yang akan jadi teman sekelasnya selama satu tahun ke depan.

"Oh! Shino dan Chouji juga sekelas sa─" belum sempat Kiba menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia keburu diselak oleh teriakan-teriakan histeris dari sebagian besar para siswi yang ada di lapangan.

"Wow!! Ada apaan nih?" Naruto ikutan antusias sambil celingukan mencari sumber penyebab teriakan massal cewek-cewek.

"Kyaaa!!! Muncul, muncul!!" jerit Sakura heboh. Reaksi lebaynya membuat Kiba dan Naruto makin bingung dan mengerutkan kening mereka.

Saking penasarannya mereka berdua berjinjit, memperhatikan apa yang ada di atas podium.

"Memangnya ada apaan sih?" tanya Kiba penasaran pada Sakura yang sedang berusaha kepingin menyelak-nyelak ke barisan terdepan.

"Hah!! Ketua OSIS sekolah kita mau kasih sambutan. Uuuh~ tampangnya oke banget!!" Sakura pasang tampang sok imut sambil megangin pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Melihat wajah Kiba yang makin penuh dengan tanda tanya, Sakura langsung cengo, "nggak tahu?" tanyanya.

Kiba geleng-geleng kepala sambil angkat bahu.

"Padahal OSIS sekolah kita paling terkenal diantara seluruh sekolah yang ada di kota ini! Nggak cuma otaknya yang cerdas, dia juga anak pengusaha kaya! Sudah begitu, wajahnya juga kereeen~," Sakura mulai menggila dan akhirnya keluar barisan, ikutan nimbrung bersama geng ceweknya yang sudah pada stand by di barisan terdepan.

Naruto dan Kiba yang sudah penasaran dari tadi akhirnya memaksa menyerobot masuk ke barisan depan yang sudah berjubel. Begitu sampai dibarisan terdepan, alangkah cengonya wajah dua pemuda itu saat yang tertangkap mata mereka ternyata adalah seorang pemuda rambut merah yang berdiri di atas podium.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_─," kalimat selanjutnya yang terlontar melalui microfon terdengar samar karena teriakan histeris yang kembali menggucang seisi sekolah.

"_Saya Sabaku no Gaara, selaku ketua OSIS SMA Konoha Gakuen, meucapkan selamat untuk para siswa dan siswi yang telah berhasil lulus Ujian seleksi SMA Konoha Gakuen. Mohon bantuannya untuk tiga tahun ke depan."_ ucapnya yang terlampau singkat sebagai penyampaian sambutan dari wakil siswa. Ekspresi datar dan tampang flat-nya tetap dengan sukses membuat siswi yang ada di sana mimisan berjamaah.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya memberi sambutan pada siswa baru, pemuda berambut merah itu pun turun dari atas podium setelah mendapatkan izin dari Kepala sekolah. Teriakan para siswi yang terdengar bagai raungan srigala haus darah mengiringi langkahnya hingga ia berkumpul kembali bersama teman-temannya di barisan paling ujung.

Ditengah teriakan serta tepuk tangan yang begitu meriah, Naruto dan Kiba yang tengah menclok di barisan terdepan hanya terdiam mematung.

Keduanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

Dua detik kemudian...

"HIIIIEE!!!???" pekik mereka bersamaan dengan lebaynya dan tampang horror saking tak dapat menampung rasa keterkejutan masing-masing.

.

.

.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ToBeContinue

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

.

Benar-benar ending yang nggak jelas n so anta (;-_-)...

Maapkan saia deh…

Tapi semoga anda semua suka-suka aja ngebacanya *maksa banget sih nie orang*

Yah sudah,

Buat yang masih kepingin tau lanjutannya, saia minta ripiunya yah!!

Kasih saia saran ato kritikan bermutu, biar saianya nambah pinter *ditampolin readers*

Map juga karena fik ini baru nongol..

Padahal saia udah bilang mau publish minggu lalu *disorakin*

YOSH!!!

Review, minna~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair** : SasuNaru(?)GaaNaru(?) masih diragukan -disambit-

**Genre** : Friendship / General

.

**Enjoy!!!**

.

**

* * *

**

**Request by Cute-Tamacchan**

**Naruto** **© Masashi**

**Kishimoto**

**My Flat Senpai © **

**Naara Akira**

**WARNING** : OOC , AU, GaJe, ANCUR, YAOI!!!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!

Chapter 2 : Snake

.

Udara musim semi yang terasa begitu kental masih tercium di udara bebas. Hembusan angin hangat perlahan menggoyang dedaunan hijau di pepohonan besar serta membuat helaian rerumputan liar menari-nari karena tergoda oleh belaian lembut sang angin.

Dari jendela sebuah ruang kelas, terpampang wajah polos penuh dosa dua orang pemuda yang asyik memandangi gerak lamban awan. Yang satu berambut pirang bermata langit cerah, dan pemuda yang ada di sisinya berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga dimasing-masing pipinya.

"Nar..." Kiba menopang dagunya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sohibnya, alias si anak pirang bernama Naruto menggumam pelan, "hm?"

"Cowok tadi ketua Osis kita."

"Then?" sahut Naruto sok inggris.

Dengan muka horror Kiba membalik badannya menghadap Naruto, "berarti kita dalam masalah dong!"

Naruto pun langsung ikut berbalik menghadap wajah lebay sobatnya, "kita? Lo kali, Kib! Siapa coba yang tadi pagi hampir nonjok dia?"

"Jah, nggak setia kawan lo!"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "kalo udah begini baru sekarang ya, lo anggap gue kawan!"

Kiba hanya nyengir kuda sambil garuk-garuk kepala, membuat tatanan rambut cokelatnya yang acak-acakan jadi tambah semerawut.

"Plis, Nar! Gimana nih?" pemuda itu mengatupkan kedua belah tangannya di depan wajah melasnya. "kehidupan masa SMA gue dipertaruhkan nih! Tadi lo liat kan, tampangnya sengak begitu, belagu, udah gitu sok cool lagi! Kalo nanti gue sampe diapa-apain sama fansnya gimana?" jeritnya hiperbolis.

Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "tapi.. gimana ya..."

"Naar~" kali ini ia pakai pupy eyes ala Akamaru, anjing kecil kesayangannya.

Gak tega, Naruto pun mulai memutar otaknya -kok bisa?- sambil menggaruk-garuk dagunya, sok detektif.

Pemuda bermata sapphire itu menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sendiri. "Cuma ada satu cara sih..."

Kedua mata Kiba yang hanya segede biji anggur mendadak bulat persis dengan mata senpai-nya, Rock Lee. "Beneran?! Apa? APA??" saking napsunya, cowok Inuzuka itu hampir mencekik mati leher sahabat sepermainannya semasa ia masih ingusan.

"Mi-minta maaf!"

Wajah antusiasme Kiba langsung hilang seketika, sementara wajah tan Naruto hampir membiru kekurangan oksigen.

"Err... apa gak ada cara lain?" masih dengan posisi tangan mencengkram kerah seragam Naruto, Kiba mengerjap polos.

Naruto mendengus sebal, "memang kenapa? Itu satu-satunya jalan damai terbaik." Ia membenahi simpul dasi merahnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Aah," Kiba menyandar malas pada kursinya, "gue gengsi, Nar! Harga diri gue mau di kemanain dong?"

"Celupin aja ke empang!" gumam Naruto gondok. Kiba melotot tajam dan akhirnya membuat sang Namikaze nyengir salting, "ehem... begini, seandainya nanti ketua Osis itu balas mempermalukan lo seperti yang lo lakukan di stasiun tadi, gimana? Apa harga diri lo nggak akan lebih hancur?"

Kiba kembali melongo, mulai membayangkan kemungkinan mengerikan yang akan menimpanya di kemudian hari.

Naruto tersenyum, sedikit banyaknya bangga bisa mempengaruhi Kiba, "malu 'kan kalo harus di permalukan di depan semua anak Konoha High School," mata Kiba melebar, Naruto menyeringai, "dan kemungkinan paling menakutkan..." Naruto mengambil jeda sesaat, kepingin bikin Kiba yang sudah bercucuran keringar dingin makin tegang, "lo.. nggak akan bisa dapat pacar untuk tiga tahun ke depan, atau yang lebih mengerikan la─"

"Wohoo!! Cukup!" serobot Kiba kilat sambil membekap mulut Naruto. Si pirang hanya merem-melek, "oke... gue akan minta maaf..." Naruto langsung teriak girang begitu sumpalan mulutnya lepas, "...kita berdua!"

Joget-joget Naruto di-mute sesaat. "Hah?"

Kiba balik nyengir, "ya, KITA." Wajah Naruto yang penuh dengan tanda tanya menghasilkan seringai kemenangan di wajah Kiba, "inget, awal dari semua malapetaka ini asalnya dari lo!"

Dengan wajah innocent Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Seandainya aja tadi pagi lo nggak minta gue traktir ramen..." hembusan nafas pasrah keluar dari mulut Kiba yang kelihatannya belum sikat gigi.

"Hah? Apa hubungannya?"

Kiba geleng-geleng kepala, "seandainya aja lo nggak lari-lari ngejar gue..."

"Err..." Naruto garuk-garuk salah tingkah.

"Seandainya pula lo nggak jatuh..."

Sebiji urat kemurkaan terbit di balik poni pirang Naruto.

"Seandainya juga lo nggak nabrak orang itu."

Naruto mendengus, "dan SEANDAINYA juga lo nggak jadi panas dan mengomeli orang itu dan menceramahinya dan mengejarnya sampai kereta dan mencengkeram seragamnya dan mengatai dia tuli dan hampir meninjunya da─"

"Stop! Gue mengalah," Kiba angkat tangan, "lo menang."

Naruto tersenyum puas dan memandang Kiba dengan tatapam 'aku-ini-tuan-adu-bacot-yang-selalu-menang'.

"Tapi gue malu," aku Kiba melas. Dengan segenap kekuatan Naruto memukul dahinya sendiri keras-keras. Kiba makin manyun, "terus gimana dong?"

Naruto mulai mikir lagi. Alis kuningnya saling bertaut. Pangkal hidung dan dahinya mulai berkerut, sedangkan kedua matanya terpejam. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada sambil menggumam panjang, persis lebah.

Kiba menatap wujud kawannya dengan muka prihatin, tak bisa lagi membedakan antara kambing dan beruk.

Sebuah kesimpulan iseng numpang lewat di kepala Naruto. Mendadak sebuah neon dengan pencahayaan sekarat menyala di atas rambut kuningnya. Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Aha!"

"Apa?"

"Dua minggu, ramen dan jus jeruk gratis, gue yang akan pergi minta maaf. Deal?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu Kiba untuk segera menjabatnya.

"Eum..." Kiba berpikir sesaat. Dalam kasus ini, ia harus mempertaruhkan antara harga diri atau uangnya. Kedua bola matanya terus tertumpu pada tangan tan Naruto yang teracung di hadapannya. Karena ia orang yang teramat sangat pelit -ngalahin Kakuzu dong?-, ia sangat bingung, seperti disuruh milih antara kawin sama monyet atau sama babi.

"Hoi, gimana?" teriakan toa Naruto sukses mendepak Kiba dari dunia autisnya.

Akhirnya, cowok itu pun mengangguk sebelum ia menjabat tangan sahabatnya, "deal! Tapi gue ngutang dulu!"

Sorakan gembira Naruto menyebabkan Shikamaru terlonjak dari tidurnya. Detik berikutnya, dua pemuda itu berlari keluar kelas -yang aslinya hanya Naruto yang lari sementara Kiba digeret pakasa menuju kantin-.

.

"Wuidih..." Naruto berdecak kagum melihat antrian semut yang berjejer di kantinnya.

Kiba mendengus kesal, "keburu jamuran dah gue!" ia mengumpat keki melihat buntalan manusia memadati counter makanan. Mereka pun segera menempati antrian paling belakang sebelum diserobot orang lain.

"Lo mau makan apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan rentetan menu yang ditempel dekat counter makanan.

"Gue cuma mau beli yakisoba sama cola."

Naruto manggut-manggut paham. Ia kembali menatap orang yang ada sekitarnya, sekedar mengisi waktu bosannya.

"Adaouh..."

Perhatian Naruto kembali tersedot pada Kiba yang sedang meringkuk memegangi perutnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Gue mules, mau buang air dulu!" Kiba merogoh kantung celananya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uangnya pada Naruto, "gue titip makanan, mau ke toilet."

"Hah? Heh!! WOI!!!" Naruto langsung menjerit begitu Kiba berlari menjauh darinya. "Shit! Bilang aja dia males ngantri!"

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata muncul. Mereka segera bergabung dengan Naruto yang sedang cengo menunggu gilirannya.

"Tumben lo sendirian. Mana Kiba?" Sakura celingukan mencari belahan jiwa Naruto yang biasa mengekor, "kalian 'kan nggak terpisahkan."

Naruto tertawa hambar, "dia mengkhianati gue. Ninggalin gue sendirian ngantri di sini, di tengah-tengah lautan manusia kelaparan. Tega banget!" cowok itu pun mulai bertingkah lebay, mengundang tawa ketiga temannya.

"Berarti lo harus cari pendamping baru, Nar!" celetuk Ino.

Naruto nyengir lebar, "kalo gitu gue sama Hinata-chan aja deh! Bosan sama Kiba melulu!"

Hinata terlonjak kaget, "N-Na-Naruto-kun..." Wajah manis gadis Hyuuga itu mengalami pendarahan akut. Warna merah menjalar sampai ke bagian telinganya.

Ino dan Sakura yang ada di masing-masing sisi Hinata merangkul tubuh sahabatnya yang grogi dahsyat.

"Wah, tawaran seru tuh!" Ino menyeringai.

Sakura tertawa geli, "Naruto menawarkannya langsung lho!"

"I-Ino-chan! S-Sa-Sakura-chan!" rengek Hinata. Hampir saja dia pingsan begitu melihat cengiran Naruto yang maha dahsyat makin lebar.

"Minggir!!"

Perhatian keempat orang remaja yang tengah asyik ngerumpi -aslinya ngecengin Hinata- itu berpindah pada ke segerombolan orang yang kelihatannya sedang menyelak antrian. Atmosfir kantin yang semula ramai mendadak sepi, hanya suara-suara perintah dari arah gerombolan senpai-senpainya.

"Ah! Mereka 'kan..." Sakura membekap mulutnya yang sedikit ternganga.

Ino menyikut Sakura pelan, "gue nggak nyangka kita bakal ketemu mereka di siniii!!" kedua gadis itu mulai sedikit jejeritan.

Naruto beralih kembali memperhatikan tingkah para senpai-nya. "Uwaa! Mereka sok berkuasa banget!" pemuda pirang itu menggeram sebal begitu melihat gerombolan orang itu menyelak antrian terdepan. Mata birunya membulat kaget saat salah satu di antara gerombolan berandalan itu memalak orang yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Nggak bisa dibiarin nih!"

Sakura dan Ino langsung melotot dan segera mencegat langkah Naruto.

"Eh! Lo mau ngapain?" Ino menarik lengan Naruto, setengah mati menahan niatan bunuh diri kawannya. Ia tahu benar kalau Naruto itu pembela kebenaran yang cinta damai. Tapi bisa tamat riwayat temannya ini kalau harus sampai berurusan dengan kumpulan orang-orang gaje yang namanya sudah masuk catatan blacklist sekolah.

"Kok tanya? Ya mau menegur mereka dong! Apa-apaan sih mereka itu!"

Sakura berbisik, "jangan! Lo nggak kenal mereka seperti apa, 'kan?" Gadis berdahi lebar itu menatap ke arah orang-orang tak beradab itu yang kini telah meninggalkan area counter kantin. Sakura menghela nafas maklum melihat wajah bingung Naruto.

"Pokoknya lo jangan sampai punya urusan sama 'Hebi'!" Ino menginterupsi dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan Naruto.

"He-Hebi?" alis kuning Naruto mengernyit.

"I-itu nama kelompok me-mereka," Hinata menyempilkan beberapa helai rambut gelapnya yang jatuh ke belakang telinga.

"Oh..."

"Pokoknya hati-hati," Sakura kembali memperingati, "Hebi itu punya peran besar di sini. Keluarga mereka semua kaya raya, selain itu orang tua mereka juga bergerak di dalam pemerintahan. Orang yang mereka benci bisa jadi bahan bulan-bulanan mereka sampai orang itu memutuskan untuk keluar dengan sendirinya. Mereka benar-benar mengerikan buat orang yang nggak punya kekuasaan apa-apa seperti kita."

Mendengar penjelasan Sakura panjang lebar, Naruto cuma bisa termangu diam.

"B-bi-bicara jelek begitu, tapi kalian 'kan tetap penggemar Sa-Sasuke-senpai," Hinata mengulum senyum manisnya.

Mulut Ino mengerucut. "Hei, kita-kita lagi ngomongin Hebi, bukan Sasuke-senpai!"

"Sasuke?"

"Leader Hebi." Sakura mejelaskan.

"Pemimpin geng kejam itu?" Naruto mengangguk paham sambil maju beberapa langkah begitu antrian makin sedikit, "hii!! Mukanya pasti jelek kayak kelakuannya!" suara kekehan geli Naruto teredam oleh kebisingan suasana ramai kantin.

"Heh!! Ngomong apa lo barusan, hah!?" Sakura yang mengantri tepat di belakang Naruto menarik belakang kerah seragam anak blonde itu.

"Uhuk!"

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

Setia dengan partner abadinya, Ino ikut bertindak, "awas ya lo, berani ngejelek-jelekin Sasuke-senpai lagi!"

"Hei, ka-kalian..." Hinata berusaha menengahi amukan para fans gila Sasuke.

Naruto mulai memberontak dan membebaskan diri dari amukan dua gadis bertenaga king kong itu. "Apa sih! Bukannya kalian berdua ini fans beratnya ketua Osis?"

Selesainya ucapan Naruto, selesainya pula gerakan brutal Ino dan Sakura. Setelahnya, kedua gadis itu berlagak salah tingkah.

"Nggak boleh?" Ino menggerutu. Wajah putihnya rada memerah saat membalas tatapan Naruto yang seolah-olah tidak percaya, "Gaara-senpai 'kan manis!"

"Terus kalian suka yang mana?" tuntut Naruto.

Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "kami suka dua-duanya~"

"Oh my goat!"

"Emang kenapa? Mereka sama-sama ganteng. Dua-duanya punya sifat tenang dan cool. Tatapan mata tajam mereka itu loh... Kyaaa!!"

Naruto menyumpal indera pendengarannya sebelum kedua miliknya tak berfungsi lagi. Sekarang Sakura dan Ino malah asyik ngobrol sendirian ngomongin Sasuke, si leader Hebi yang katanya super duper kaya raya dan Gaara, sang ketua Osis yang kabarnya maha dahsyat sempurna.

Naruto sungguh tak mengerti perasaan wanita.

.

"Jenong! Itu roti melon gue!" Ino berteriak dengan sebuah roti malang yang tengah menjadi bahan rebutannya dengan gadis yang dipanggilnya 'jenong' alias Sakura.

"Heh, gue yang beli duluan, pig!" nggak mau kalah dari rivalnya, Sakura mengerahkan tenaga babonnya untuk merebut roti yang ditarik Ino.

"Gue megang duluan!"

"Gue yang ngeliat duluan!"

Hinata berusaha menenangkan dua sahabatnya yang masih adu bacot mempertahankan satu-satunya roti melon yang mejeng di counter depan. Tangan mungilnya sudah menggandeng sebuah bungkusan strawberry roll dan sekotak susu arbei.

Naruto yang sudah siap dengan semangkuk ramen panas, serta roti yakisoba dan cola titipan Kiba yang ada dikedua tangannya ikut membantu Hinata mencari jalan keluar. "Kalian 'kan bisa berbagi."

"Kagak!" teriak dua-duanya kompak.

"C-cheese roll juga e-enak..." Hinata menunjuk tumpukan kue yang masih berjejer di tempatnya.

"Gue maunya roti melon! Lagian ngapain sih lo ikut-ikutan, In?" Sakura menarik balik roti yang ditarik Ino.

Ino pun masih nggak mau ngalah, jadi perempuan bermata biru itu menarik balik roti yang masih dicengkeramnya, "yang ngikutin itu lo, jidat!"

Aksi rebut-rebutan tak penting itu berakhir dengan robeknya bungkus roti yang sudah tak kuat lagi diperebutkan. Sakura tersentak kaget dan terpelanting ke belakang, begitu pula dengan Ino.

Beruntung buat Sakura, bokongnya tak sampai berpapasan dengan lantai keras karena di belakangnya ada Naruto yang sedang berdiri. Otomatis gadis berambut pinkie itu menindih pemuda malang berambut blonde yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kyaa!!"

"Hiiii!!!"

"Huwaa!!!"

"Ugh.."

Menyumpahi Ino, Sakura membuka matanya sambil menoleh ke belakang, "Na-Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan... lo berat banget!" Naruto meringis kecil.

Hinata segera menolong Ino yang sedang mengeluh memegangi bokongnya yang nyeri sambil mengutuki roti melon yang sudah lesehan di atas lantai dengan damai.

Ino meraih uluran tangan Hinata yang tengah membantunya untuk berdiri, "Sakura! Gara-gara lo nih gu─" komat-kamit Ino berhenti mendadak. Mata aqua-nya membulat sedangkan mulutnya menganga lebar. Hinata membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia sedikit merapat dengan Ino yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Menyingkir dari pangkuan Naruto, Sakura mulai meledak lagi, "apa? Ini juga gara-gara lo! Liat tuh rotinya!"

"Sa-Sakura..." jemari Ino yang agak bergetar memberi sedikit isyarat pada Sakura untuk menoleh ke belakang.

Sedikit gerakan kepala, Sakura melirik melalui ekor matanya. Keringat dinginya meluncur bebas dari kulit wajahnya yang mulus.

Naruto tersentak dan mulai celingukan, sadar sesuatu yang berharga telah hilang darinya, "heh!! Ramen... ramen gue kemanain?!!" pemuda itu mulai jejeritan lebay.

"Se.. Senpai..."

Kepanikan Naruto berhenti seiring bunyi dentangan nyaring benda yang jatuh ke lantai. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, ke arah asal sumber suara yang sepertinya bunyi sebuah mangkuk jatuh. Mata birunya sedikit membelo, menatap sepasang kaki panjang berbalut celana hitam yang berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"Jadi ini makanan punya lo, brengsek?"

.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**ToBeContinue**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

Balesan ripiu!!

**Cute-Tamacchan**, Peripiu pertamaku XD -peluk cium-. SasuNaru.. ini baru muncul^^. KibaNaru?? Wah, itu cuma friendship-nya ajah kok! Makasih udah meripiu!!

**Uchiha Nirmala-chan**, Salam persahabatan juga^^. Iya, ini Gaara! Tapi Sasuke tetep ada kok! Gak ada pasangan TemeDobe rasanya hambar^^. Makasih ya!!

**Natsu Ichihara**, Maaf ya fic ini lama banget keluarnya X). Suka pada Gaara?? Wah! Sama!!^^. Sankyuu udah ripiu!

**Luchiver Rie-chan**, Ini Sasuke-nya, silahkan mencicipi -dichidori-XD. Suka?? Wah, syukurlaah~~ *joget* Makasih ripiunya!!

**OSR CompLicated Kuppoo**, Thanks ripiunya, sobat!! Ripiu lagi ya XDD!! hehehe..

**Akasuna Mirai**, Wah.. jadi nyesel bikin kamu nunggu lama (;=3=).. Jangan cium saia!! Nanti kamu ketularan rabies XP. Arigatou!!

**Chikako Nazuna**, KibaNaru di sini hanya sekedar bersahabat kok^^. Teman masa kecil lah.. Wah, sebenernya gak tega juga bikin Gaara kena sial seperti ini. Pagi-pagi ketiban beruk dan digonggong anjing rabies -dibacok KibaNaru- Arigatou ripiunya!!!

**Uchiha Kikuto kagak log in**, Sasuke is coming^^!! Iya, Gaara itu senpainya Naru. Makasih ripiunya, kawan!!

**Kaoru Fi-chan**, Wah... kok rasanya pada nyariin Sasuke ya?? Okelah, di sini sang 'Seme' muncul kok^^ -dimangekyou- Tengkiu sarannya!!

**Aira the YURI' Hater**, Bisa kelenger daku langsung tancap chapi akhir v!! Makasih ya^^

**sHizuKa is SiLenT**, Maaf ya... kayaknya chapi ini lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya (- u -). Baca lagi ya^^

**aicchan**, Coba ditebak.. SasuNaru apa GaaNaru (u). Gaara emang masochist XD!! Makasih ripiunya, senpai!!

**Avy-Kuro-Sabaku**, Ini Yaoi kok^^, iya gak yah... -dikepruk GaaNaruSasu- hahaha!! Ada-ada aja kau! Lucu juga kalo badan Gaara gepeng gitu^^. Makasih ripiunya!!

**Mendy.D'LovelyLucifer**, Wah!! Makasih sudah ngoreksiin, Senpai!! Saia memang butuh saran nih^^. Tengkiyu ripiunya!!

**NaMizu no Mai**, Tengkiu udah mau nemenin neechan mu ini!! Gitu ya kau sama Aneki sendiri!! Makasih udah ngeripiu, Dik!^^

**ARGENTUM SILVER-CHAN**, 'Kan sekarang ketauan bokapnya Naru siapa... Nanti Minato tak tenang di alam sana -disembur-. Makasih ya XD

**Hana Yuki Namikaze**, Mungkin kalo saia yang menyaksikan, saya sudah terserang epilepsi melihat Gaara pidato di sekolah saia. Hehehe!! Makasih sudah meripiu!!

**Uchiha Nata-chan**, Wuiih!!! Sasuke rasanya bener-bener dikangenin sama semua ya (;-_-).. Tapi Sasukecapbangolezat -digampar- sudah muncul kok^^. Makasih udah meripiu, sobat!!

**kucingperak**, Wah, senpai.. kau sukanya sama yang tonjok-tonjokan ya! Kasian dong Gaara-nya saya adu sama Naru (ayam kali), kalo Sasuke mungkin bisa (Sasuke:berarti gua ayam!) Makasih sudah meripiu,senpai!

.

Walah... saia teramat sangat telat mengapdet (;=3=)!!! Apa kalian masih ada yanginget sama fic ini yah?? Maaf kalo ada mistaip, saia nggak sempet koreksi ulang X)

.

Review ya!!


	3. Chapter 3

Nyaah~

Kali ini kepingin apdet yang ini dulu deh..

Gantian =.= *What the maksud?*

**Pair** : SasuNaru(?)GaaNaru(?) sungguh masih diragukan

**Genre** : Friendship / General

**Enjoy!**

Naruto tersentak dan mulai celingukan, sadar sesuatu yang berharga telah hilang darinya, "heh! Ramen... ramen gue kemanain?" pemuda itu mulai jejeritan lebay.

"Se.. Senpai..."

Kepanikan Naruto berhenti seiring bunyi dentangan nyaring benda yang jatuh ke lantai. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, ke arah asal sumber suara yang sepertinya bunyi sebuah mangkuk jatuh. Mata birunya sedikit membelo, menatap sepasang kaki panjang berbalut celana hitam yang berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"Jadi ini makanan punya lo, brengsek?"

**.**

**Naruto** **© Masashi**

**Kishimoto**

**My Flat Senpai © **

**Naara Akira**

**WARNING** : OOC , AU, GaJe, ANCUR, YAOI!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Chapter 3 : The emo Senpai

.

Sudah hampir lebih dari sepuluh menit lalu jam istirahat siang terlewat. Tapi, suasana kantin sama sekali tak menunjukkan antusiasme gila yang seperti biasanya. Antrian yang sama sekali lowong bukan pusat perhatian penting lagi. Parahnya… suasana benar-benar sepi, persis kuburan tak berpenghuni -he? Emang ada apa yang mau tinggal di kuburan-.

Tanya kenapa? Silahkan kita bertanya pada Tuan Namikaze Naruto yang kini sedang pasang muka oon di depan 'si preman sekolah'.

Cowok emo alias preman sekolah yang dimaksud itu maju tiga langkah, "jadi bener ini makanan punya lo, dobe?"

Entah sedang berwisata kemana akal Naruto, sampai segitu nggak sadarnya kalau muka sang Leader Hebi sudah sejarak lima puluh senti dari mukanya sendiri.

Mari kita skip cerita ini sebentar, intip sedikit dunia lainnya Naruto.

-Dunia bahagia Naruto -

'Jasin-sama~ Ada cowok cantik! Badannya tinggi langsing… Uwaaaa! Kulitnya yang seputih susu, rambut hitam berkilau dengan style keren itu -wah, matanya sudah mulai ada gangguan ini-, dan lagi… Oh My Goaat! Mata gelap itu… mirip banget sama batu Onyx yang pernah gue lihat di buku sejarah(?)! Si-siapa orang ini? Masa iya seleb? Cool banget~.'

-End of Naruto's World-

Dengan muka mesum penuh liur, cowok berambut pirang itu makin asyik main sama dunianya sendiri.

Secara nggak langsung, Si preman aka Uchiha Sasuke merasa dilecehkan oleh muka autisnya Naruto. Mendengus pelan, ia berdehem sambil mulai berkacak pinggang, "selain dobe, ternyata lo juga tuli. Bisa-bisanya sekolah ini nampung orang idiot macam lo."

Krak… Dunia khayalan Naruto pun runtuh seruntuh-runtuhnya gara-gara telinganya ketusuk sama kata-kata judes Sasuke. Naruto jadi belajar, segala sesuatu yang indah di luar emang suka bertolak belakang banget sama dalamnya. Tadinya udah niat banget kepingin mukul muka sang Uchiha, namun mata birunya keburu menangkap untaian adonan harum nan indah yang jadi hiasan kepala Sasuke.

"M-maaf, senpai! Saya benar-benar nggak sengaja!" Naruto mulai bungkuk-bungkuk di hadapan Sasuke sambil terus menggumam kata maaf. Gimana dengan Sakura dan Ino, the culprits of this tragedy? Wah, mereka sedang asyik nonton gratis dari balik punggung Hinata.

Sasuke mulai mendepak adonan ramen yang ada di atas kepalanya, "maaf? Enak banget lo ngomongnya!" mata onyx itu menatap tajam sang target, "tanggung jawab!"

"Biar nanti saya cucikan seragam Senpai di laundry."

"Siapa yang nyuruh lo buat cuci baju gue?" nada bicara Sasuke nambah sinis. Naruto mengernyit heran plus rada jengkel. Nih senpai, udah judes...ngeselin pula. Udah gitu ngomongnya nyolot banget.

"Lha? Terus?"

Mengayunkan kakinya, Sasuke mengambil satu langkah terakhir, meminimalkan jarak mereka. "Gue mau lo…" tangan sang Leader menarik dasi merah sang Namikaze, membuat wajah tampan berkulit tan itu menghadap langsung ke wajah dingin Sasuke. Sasuke sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Naruto menahan nafas gugup. Helaan nafas Sasuke bisa langsung tercium saking dekatnya jarak mereka.

Risih sama posisinya, Naruto sedikit menarik dirinya sendiri agak ke belakang. "A-apa?"

Seringai jahanam membentuk di wajah dingin Sasuke, membuat mangsa yang ada dicengkeramannya mengkerut, dan membuat pekikan tertahan dari anak-anak perempuan di sekeliling mereka.

"Gue mau lo jadi babu gue."

Kalau Naruto itu cewek, sekarang pasti dia udah kena epilepsi karena saat itu Sasuke langsung menarik dagunya mendekat.

Tapi faktanya, Naruto cowok tulen.

Nggak sampai dua detik, cowok blonde itu langsung menangkis tangan nakal Sasuke yang sama sekali nggak mengeluarkan reaksi apapun di wajah es-nya.

"What? Enak aja! Sorry, saya menolak!"

Tapi, bukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke kalau nggak bisa dapet apa yang dia mau. "Hoo… lo baru aja ngelempar tabung gas ke dalam kobaran api," Sasuke memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, "wanna bet?"

Firasat jelek mulai menggerayangi Naruto. Haah… semua firasat kayaknya pasti jelek kalau nyankut sama orang macam Sasuke ini.

Cowok emo itu membiarkan dua kancing baju teratasnya lepas, "gue bakal luapin semua yang terjadi hari ini kalo lo bisa menang. Tapi kalo lo kalah…" Naruto mengepal tangannya, "satu bulan, dengerin apa kata gue!"

.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ToBeContinue

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

Naara : *Babak belur digebukin massa* Maaf, chapter kali ini cuman empat halaman. Huwaaw! Rekor bagi saya, ini fic multichap saya yang terpendek! *disambitin* ehehehe…

Naruto : Author sinting… digebukin malah seneng '=.=

Naara : Bukannya begitu, Nar~. Aku cuma mau menuhin janjiku mengapdet, gitu~

Sasuke : Biarin aja dia, kita balesin aja dulu ripiunya!

Naruto : Dari **YUI**… Ng? ini fic Yaoi ato bukan? *ngelirik author yang lagi ngasih kode tangan* Kata si author sih, iya, tapi genre di atas cuman friendship, dan kalo aku pribadi… AKU NGGAK MAU FIC INI JADI YAOI! MASA AKU HARUS BERMESRAAN SAMA SI TEME INI!

Naara : Lho? Kau ngarep pasanganmu itu Sasuke ya? Aku belum mutusin pairnya, lho, Nar!

Naruto:*Kicep* BLUSH!

Sasuke : *Garuk-garuk* Err, lanjut! Dari **Uchiha Nata-chan**…!.. i-ini… *gemeter*

Naara : Ng? apa? *ngelongok kertas yang ada di tangan Sasuke*

Sasuke : *Keringetan* dia minta Yaoi… SasuNaru… *Glup*

Naara : Oke! Idenya boleh! *nyatet*

Sasuke : WOI! *ngejar author pake golok*

Gaara : *Celingukan* Eh? Aku nih yang baca? *liat kertas* dari **MonMon**, eh, namamu mirip namanya temen si author lho! Yang kena ramen siapa? Jawabannya sudah terjawab di chapter yang se'upil' ini *muka papan*

Naruto : Ini dari **Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69**, Hee.. Gaara, kau dibilang cool, lho!

Gaara : Blush! *buang muka, malu*

Sasuke : *Abis ngejar author* hosh.. hosh.. ini, dari **Cute-Tamacchan**… (lima detik setelah baca kertas) OHOK! *muntaber*

GaaNaru : Oy, kenapa lo, Sas? *Naruto muka khawatir, Gaara wajah gembira*

Sasuke : Ukh… *megangin perutnya yang sakit* a…ada yang ngangenin si author… *muntah lagi* -disuapin sandal sama author-

Gaara : Tamacchan, kenapa yang dikangenin musti si author idiot itu, sih? Mending juga gue! *ngomong narsis dengan muka es*

Naruto : Ng, dari **NaMizu no Mai**. Oh? Suka roti melon ya? Kalo aku suka roti unyil!

SasuGaa : Apa hubungannya *sweatdrop*

Naruto : Dia ngarepin yaoi di akhir… cerita… *pundung*

Naara : Ehehe… emang aku udah niat ke sana sih *sumringah* buat request-nya, itu aku usahain publish deh, dek! Tapi nggak janji '=.= *ngibrit*

Gaara : Orang yang suka lari dari tanggung jawab.. Next, dari**Tsukimori Raisa**. Oh ya, sejujurnya si author katro ini seumur hidup belum pernah nonton Hana Yori Dang, lho! *disumpel author*

Sasuke : Emang author ini orangnya norak! Berikutnya dari **min-sunye**. Oh! Dia mau ngasih piring cantik kalo fic ini berujung dengan GaaNaru! Hum, boleh juga..

Naara : Dari **Natsu Ichihara**, ini sudah ku apdet! Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu! Berikutnya aku apdet cepet deh~

SasuGaaNaru : Jangan percaya! Semua udah bosen denger janji manis lo tau!

Sakura : *Muncul* Dari **Akina Yuuri** *semua shock ngeliat Sakura* Apa sih, muka kalian kok gitu semua? *tersinggung, melototin SasuNaruGaa* Wah, si author emang sempet hiatus, kena WB gitu katanya..

Gaara : Dia itu melancong ke Fandom lain kalo boleh gue tambahin.

Sakura : Hekh? Kasian Naru karena gue tiban? *ngelirik Naruto* Gue kan gak berat, ya, Nar?

Naruto : Eh? Itu sih… *diglare Sakura* HIIIEEE!

Sasuke : Dari **Kaoru Fi-chan**. Hoh, Iya, gue sama Gaara emang satu angkatan. Woi, author! Dia minta request GaaNaru nih!

Naara : *Timbul dari tanah* Kutampung dulu deh, tapi akan kuusahain^^

Sasuke : Eniwei, **Luchiver Rie chan **minta fic ini menjurus ke BL aja. *author manggut-manggut* Tapi kayaknya chapter ini makin pendek dari yang kemarin. Maafkan keidiotan si author gaje itu, ya!

Naruto : Wah, **Runiki Maegentha-san**, justru author ini harus diajarin banyak hal! Yah, walau diajarin gimana pun juga, dia tetep nggak becus-becus sih.. *author nyiapin baigon buat bunuh diri*

Gaara : Nih, kalo mau mati, biar elitan dikit! *naburin racun tikus di atas nasi* Dari **Akasuna Mirai**. Oh, itu karena si Kiba terlalu ngefans sama Kakuzu, jadi pelitnya ketularan *Kiba : GRAOOW!*

Naruto : Gaara! *jerit di depan kuping Gaara* **Hana Yuki Namikaze** nanyain keberadaanmu nih! Mungkin Gaara bakal muncul di chapter depan.

Gaara : Gue jadiin author itu sop buntut kalo bagian gue dipotong lagi. *author bersin*

Sasuke : Dari**Cinara Hatake**. Hum…*senyum narsis* Banyak yang ngangenin gue, ya, ternyata. Tenang aja, hari-hari penuh siksaan buat si Usuratonkachi baru mau dimulai!

Naruto : Hoaa! Lo nantang gue, Teme sialan! *disadarin author* Oya, dari **aMiciZia Vi miRacOLi**! Iya benar! Yang kena ramen gue itu si Teme. Gue jadi nyesel, kenapa gak sekalian roti melon, jus tomat ato aer comberan kek, gue lempar ke si Teme ya..

Sasuke : Khusus jus tomat, gue terima dengan gembira.

Gaara : Hm, **Meyra Uzumaki** tanya, ini bakal jadi cinta segitiga ato segi berapa gitu?

Naara : Aku, sih, sebenernya kepingin yang bulet-bulet aja, nggak ada yang segi-segian *digampar* Oh, itu kita liat aja nanti ya^^ -padahal udah jelas-

Owah! Acara talking-talkingnya lebih panjang dari cerita '=.=

Yosh! Chapter depan kupanjangin deh –dikit-! *getok*

Aku minta ripiu yah! Kritik dan sarannya silahkan! Diterima dengan suka cita^^. Flame? Bring it on! Lagi nganggur saya soalnya. Lagian saya tahan kritikan, tapi tipikal pendendam *What the!*

See Ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Pair** : SasuNaru(?)GaaNaru(?) sungguh, author sendiri masih bingung.. kekekek!

**Genre** : Friendship / General

**Enjoy!**

Firasat jelek mulai menggerayangi Naruto. Haah… semua firasat kayaknya pasti jelek kalau nyankut sama orang macam Sasuke ini.

Cowok emo itu membiarkan dua kancing baju teratasnya lepas, "gue bakal luapin semua yang terjadi hari ini kalo lo bisa menang. Tapi kalo lo kalah…" Naruto mengepal tangannya, "satu bulan, dengerin apa kata gue!"

**.**

**Naruto** **© Masashi**

**Kishimoto**

**My Flat Senpai © **

**Naara Akira**

**WARNING** : OOC , AU, GaJe, ANCUR, YAOI!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Chapter 4 : The Beginning of Bad Luck

.

Bel usai istirahat akhirnya turun tangan, berusaha misahin mereka yang sedang panas-panasnya. Tapi kayaknya nggak ada satu orang pun yang niat meninggalkan area kantin. Tiga orang anggota utama Hebi masih setia jadi pagar di belakang punggung Sasuke.

"Duh… jangan terlalu lembut begitu, dong, Sasuke…" komen satu orang anggota Hebi. Gigi runcingnya menyembul disela-sela senyum manisnya.

"Nggak usah banyak omong, deh, Suigetsu!" Satu lagi anggota utama cewek yang kali ini mengoceh sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya, "dasar… Kappa yang kerjanya cuma minum air nggak pantas kasih komentar macam-macam!"

Yang merasa dilecehin mendengus kesal, "keh… yang banyak omong itu lo, nenek gerondong!" bales si Kappa−eh, Suigetsu.

"Apa lo−"

"Karin…" Sasuke ngelirik ke anak buahnya yang cewek, "bisa diam sebentar?"

Cewek berambut merah bernama Karin itu langsung majang senyum manis, "apa sih yang nggak buat Sasuke-kun tercinta~"

Sadar nggak sadar, ratusan pasang mata menatap jijik plus keki pada Karin, terutama buat gerombolan anak ceweknya. Si tersangka sih, cuek aja, malah sempet masang muka nantang sama cewek-cewek penggemar Sasuke.

"Woi, nyadar umur dong! Genit banget…" Suigetsu menyeruput air mineral yang dibawanya dengan santai.

"Gak usah sirik gitu, deh!" Karin mulai nyolot.

Sadar nggak sadar pula, Naruto merasa dikacangin. Soalnya dari tadi kayaknya Sasuke malah merhatiin dua anak buahnya yang sedang timpuk-timpukan sepatu.

Lama-lama, tokoh kesayangan kita ini esmosi juga. Kesal, Naruto menggeram sambil mengepal tinjunya kuat, "Teme! Lo serius nggak sih!" semprotnya, mengembalikan perhatian Sasuke padanya. Cowok pirang itu sudah menggulung kedua lengan blazernya sebatas siku.

"Hn? lo nantang gue berantem ya?" Sasuke mengernyit sambil menggosok dagunya, "yakin lo bakal menang lawan 'Senpai' lo ini?" Sasuke mulai main-main sama air Tsunami.

"Emangnya kenapa kalo lo Senpai gue? Lo tetep nggak berhak mainin harga diri gue!" Dengan sesopan-sopannya, Naruto mulai teriak-teriak sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke muka Sasuke. Bahasa sopan seperti 'saya' atau 'anda' yang selalu mami Kushina ajarkan kalau ngomong sama yang lebih tua juga udah dia lupain.

Tapi nggak satu pun kerutan yang nimbul di wajah dingin si bungsu Uchiha selain seringai menantang. "Gue lumayan suka semangat lo, dobe."

Naruto menggeram, gigi-gigi putihnya beradu kuat hingga membuat rahangnya agak bergetar.

Masih dengan senyum mengejek, Sasuke menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, "ayo, sini manis…"

Sudah cukup banyak urat yang muncul di wajah Naruto saking kerasnya dia nahan gondok. Nggak pake babibu lagi, cowok itu langsung menerjang Sasuke dengan tinju maut berkekuatan MAX. Sasuke, sih, dengan senang hati dan tangan terbuka menyambutnya. Dengan gampangnya kepalan tangan Naruto ditahan hanya dengan satu tangan. Naruto sampai nggak kedip saking kagetnya. Gimana nggak? Itu tinju andalannya yang sampai saat ini juga Kiba nggak bisa tangkis, apalagi ditahan dengan begini gampangnya. Sementara Sasuke, dia lebih kaget lagi dari pada si cowok berambut pirang yang juga nampang syok. Wong kedua tangannya aja masih ada di sisi tubuhnya, belum ngapa-ngapain.

"Cukup sampai di sini, kalian berdua."

Saking kagetnya Naruto langsung memekik begitu ngeliat raut wajah tenang yang lumayan familiar, tengah menggenggam tinjunya.

"Gaara," Sasuke menyipit kesal, "elo…"

Orang ketiga alias Gaara yang mendadak muncul memandang Sasuke sinis. Raut wajah jengkel Sasuke jelas banget memantul di kedua mata emerald Gaara yang tetap tenang. Sasuke menampar kasar tangan putih Gaara yang menyentuh bagian dadanya. (A/N : Jangan mikir pelecehan, lho! Jadi, tangan Gaara yang kiri nahan tinju Naruto dan yang kanan nahan dadanya Sasuke, ngasih mereka jarak aman biar nggak berantem lagi :D).

Suara gaduh di sekeliling bangunan kantin mendadak balik rusuh. Setelah merasa aman, Gaara melepas genggaman tangannya dari tinju Naruto.

"Ngapain lo di sini?" tanya Sasuke sinis sekaligus nyolot, nutupin amarahnya dengan senyum licik khasnya.

Gaara cuma ngelirik Sasuke sebentar, lalu pandangannya beralih ke sekelilingnya.

"Kalian…" Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "perlu aku panggilkan anjing sekolah untuk menyeret kalian ke kelas masing-masing?"

Padahal ngomongnya sama sekali nggak pake toa ataupun emosi, tapi semua dengan senang hati kocar-kacir masuk ke kelas masing-masing, kecuali berandalan-berandalan Konoha High School yang baru hari pertama masuk udah bikin onar.

"Hhh… Kalian lagi," Gaara mengembalikan fokusnya pada Sasuke and the geng, "hari ini aku sedang malas kalau harus menulis lagi nama kalian dalam daftar blacklist sekolah."

"Keh, perhatian banget lo sama gue," Sasuke mendengus, diikuti suara kekehannya, "tapi gue masih ada urusan di sini. Demi kebaikan lo sendiri, minggir."

Gaara menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya, "apa ini perintah, Tuan Muda?"

Mata Onyx Sasuke mulai berkilat. Senyum sinis yang tadi masih bangga Sasuke pamerin lenyap seketika. Gaara sendiri cuek, sama sekali nggak nanggepin gertakan Sasuke. Gaara emang paling tahu hal-hal apa aja yang bikin Sasuke marah atau kesel. Ya, salah satunya panggilan sindiran dari Gaara yang emang melambangkan kalo Sasuke itu anak bos besar di perusahaan termahsyur yang ada di negaranya.

"Gaara, sebenernya lo mau main apa, sih, sama gue?" Satu tarikan keras kerasa banget di bagian kerah baju sang ketua Osis saat Sasuke meremas kemeja putih itu dengan jari-jari rampingnya. Ngeliat hal itu, Naruto malah panik sendiri. Di dalam kepala kuningnya nggak pernah kebayang kalau urusannya bisa ngelibatin orang lain kayak begini.

"Aku tidak tertarik memainkan permainan picik khas kalian, Uchiha."

Kata-kata manis Gaara sukses bikin cengkraman tangan Sasuke makin kenceng, "terus apa mau lo di sini, eh? Lo juga mau ikutan ngedaftar jadi babu gue kaya si dobe itu?"

Naruto langsung mengepal lagi tangannya, "gue nggak merasa pernah setuju jadi babu lo, teme!" pemuda itu menahan marahnya sampai bikin badannya gemetar saking gemesnya. Gaara melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. Setelahnya, pemuda berambut merah itu langsung nangkis tangan Sasuke, pelan tapi kerasa panas di kulit putih Sasuke.

"Aku pastikan urusan kalian berdua sama sekali tidak melibatkan lingkungan sekolah." Sasuke hanya tersenyum mengejek mendengar kalimat Gaara, "kuingatkan, jangan pernah remehkan aku." Gaara kemudian menyeloyor pergi meninggalkan manusia-manusia yang masih berdiri memandang punggungnya yang tegap menjauh.

Detik berikutnya setelah pemuda berambut merah itu lenyap, Sasuke mengayun kakinya, menuju jalan yang dilalui Gaara tadi.

Naruto berjengit, nyadar ternyata dia sekarang ditinggal sendirian. "Woi! Teme! Kita belum selesai!"

Walau keliatan banget malasnya, Sasuke tetap memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri di center kantin, "apa lagi? Lo udah bersedia gue jadiin babu?" tanya pemuda itu santai.

"Gue nggak bilang begitu!"

"Ya udah…"

"WOI!" Naruto akhirnya mengejar langkah Sasuke yang hampir keluar dari kantin, "cuma cowok pecundang yang bisanya lari dari masalah!"

"Terus sekarang mau lo apa?" nggak sesinis sebelumnya, kelihatan banget kalau sekarang Sasuke lagi bete, "gara-gara si Osis sialan itu, gue jadi kehilangan minat berantem. Lo lagi beruntung nggak gue hajar habis-habisan. Sana, jangan cari gara-gara sama gue lagi!" Sasuke pasang gaya 'hush.. hush' kayak lagi ngusir ayam.

"Jadi lo mau kabur dari masalah?" ucap Naruto agak nantang. Point plus-plusnya, dia ngomong sambil senyum ngeledek. Sasuke yang emang tipikal orang yang nggak mau kalah balik nyerang.

"Lo inget nggak, sama kata-kata yang baru aja lo bilang?" Sasuke kini membalik badannya menghadap Naruto sepenuhnya. Kaki-kaki panjangnya mengambil empat langkah, nyisain setengah meter untuk jarak mereka berdua, "cuma cowok pecundang yang bisanya lari dari masalah."

Jelas ajalah, Naruto inget kata-kata itu. Orang si Sasuke copycat kalimatnya dia. Tapi cowok berambut kuning itu cuma diem aja, soalnya kalimat Sasuke masih agak rancu.

"Menurut lo..." Sasuke ngehela nafas males, "tanggung jawab lo yang harusnya lo laksanain untuk nebus kesalahan lo sama gue, masuk hitungan, nggak?"

Naruto keder, "plis deh, yang gampang aja ngomongnya."

Sasuke mendengus, "telmi banget sih! Liat nih, gara-gara lo, gue jadi berantakan begini!" Sasuke nepuk blazernya yang masih lepek, wangi ramen. "Bisa dibilang lo itu masuk hitungan buat kriteria orang pecundang yang bisanya cuma lari dari tanggung jawab."

"Gue bukan pecundang, Teme!"

"Bagus kalo lo ngerti." Sasuke langsung senyum 'gue menang!', "besok pagi lo ke rumah gue."

"Ngapain? Emang gue babu lo!"

"Emang!" Sasuke menegaskan.

"Gue 'kan belum bilang iya, teme!"

"Berarti lo pecundang."

"Apaan tuh!" Naruto memekik. Sasuke malah senyum bangga.

"Nih, alamat rumah gue," Sasuke ngelempar kartu nama yang dia ambil dari sakunya. Naruto langsung buru-buru nangkep kertas gelap itu sebelum jatuh ke lantai, "sekalian bawain gue bekal buat makan siang. Gue bosen makan makanan kantin."

"Buset!" Naruto cuman bisa melotot.

Sasuke melangkah pergi, "awas kalo besok lo telat."

Belum jauh Sasuke jalan, Naruto langsung narik blazer lepek 'majikannya', "tunggu! Rumah lo jauh banget! Gue harus naik kereta dulu kalo mau ke sana!"

"Kalo mau hemat, lo 'kan bisa jalan kaki atau naik sepeda pagi-pagi," celetuk Sasuke seenak perutnya. Sakin shock-nya, Naruto nggak sadar kalo Sasuke udah ninggalin dia sendirian di kantin nan sepi itu.

"OH MY GOAT!"

.

Kiba cuma bisa iba aja ngeliat derita sohibnya yang curhat panjang lebar. Pemuda berambut cokelat berantakan itu cuma bisa ngasih kata 'sabar... sabar! Orang sabar banyak duitnya,' yang langsung dibales dengan, 'sabar, sabar. Jidat lu lebar!' dan berakhir dengan bogem mentah dari Sakura yang merasa dilecehkan.

Sebenernya Kiba kepingin banget ngebantu masalah yang lagi Naruto hadapi. Tapi dia inget sama Neechan-nya yang kerja di perusahaan Uchiha. 'Kan nggak elit banget kalo dia sampe di pecat cuma gara-gara mulut cabe adeknya yang nyerocos maki-maki anak bos Uchiha.

"Hu... hu..." Naruto cuma bisa ngedumel sepanjang jam pelajaran yang sebenarnya cuma pengenalan guru-gurunya aja.

"Cuma sebulan! Tugas lo jadi babu 'kan cuma waktu jam sekolah aja!" Kiba kasih semangat.

"Enak banget ngomongnya. Tujuh belas menit tadi aja gue udah gemes liat mukanya. Gimana kalo gue harus bareng terus sama dia selama 43.200 menit nanti. Gue bisa mati sebelum saatnya..." Naruto makin desperate.

Kiba manyun, "tapi waktu sebanyak itu bisa lo manfaatin buat cari kelemahannya, 'kan?"

TING!

Naruto langsung membelo, "smart banget ide lo!" cowok itu pun langsung menerjang partnernya dan memberikannya ciuman sepenuh hati, berbuah pandangan skandal dari segala penjuru kelas.

"Kalian berdua kalau masih mau main, setelah ini ikut aku ke ruang kepala sekolah, ya!" ujar Kakashi ramah dari depan kelas.

.

"Dudidudi dam..dam dudidudi dam~ dudidudi dam..dam dudi− BUEH! PEH! PEH!" Kiba langsung misuh-misuh, menggosok-gosok mulutnya dengan liar sehabis first kiss dengan sikat WC yang disodorin Naruto, "apaan sih?" Kiba balik nodongin sikat dan kain buluk yang dia pegang.

"Hari ini gue udah cukup kena banyak musibah! Nggak usah lo tambahin lagi penderitaan gue dengan nyumbangin suara cempreng lo, deh!" Naruto balik fokus lagi sama kloset yang ada di depannya.

"Che! Gue 'kan lagi menghibur diri! Nggak boleh?"

Lha? Kenapa mereka bisa megang sikat WC?

Ya karena mereka lagi kerja rodi di WC sekolah yang busuknya amit-amit.

Lho, kenapa bisa begitu?

Ya.. karena penghuni WC-nya semua orang-orang biadab dan tak beriman, jadi tempat keramat ini perlu dibersihkan−er, bukan... bukan itu...

"Kenapa gue bisa seapes ini sih..." rengek Naruto sedih.

Kiba shock, "emang gara-gara siapa kita jadi begini? Oh ya, kalo ada yang mau lo salahin, salahin aja bibir doer lo yang bisa-bisanya menghina Tsunade-sama di ruang kepala sekolah tadi!"

"Gue 'kan cuma mengungkapkan isi hati gue aja!"

"Isi hati yang kayak begitu nggak usah disuarakan! Mendatangkan malapetaka tau!"

Yep, kegiatan mereka ini berawal dari Naruto yang dengan cablaknya manggil Tsunade dengan sebutan 'Baachan' atau 'Keriput' dan sebangsanya. Otomatis wanita berkedok paras cantik yang memang usia aslinya sudah berkepala lima tersebut mengamuk dan jadilah kegiatan mereka yang sekarang ini berlangsung. Ngosek WC.

Malang nian...

"Ah... kuso! Kotorannya membandel!" Kiba makin kesel ngegosok kotoran hitam mencurigakan yang nempel di lantai.

"Siram dulu pake air, terus dikasih sabun, dodol!" Naruto jadi nggak konsen dengan ritual ngoseknya.

"Udah! Ini emangnya apaan sih? Kok susah banget ilangnya!" Kiba khusyuk ngegosok.

"Sebenernya yang make toilet ini manusia atau apa, ya? Masih kalah bersih sama kandang kambing!"

"Akamaru aja kalo buang air langsung siram! Lha ini..." Kiba nampang horor liat buntalan hitam yang mengapung di kloset.

"Emang si Akamaru bisa pake toilet?" Naruto heran.

"Iya dong! Semua anjing di rumah gue−"

"Kalian berdua, bisa tolong selesaikan pekerjaan kalian tanpa banyak bicara?"

Naruto dan Kiba nengok berbarengan ke arah pintu masuk toilet. Di sana, dengan sabar dan tabah, Gaara memantau pekerjaan kedua Kohai-nya. Sebenarnya bel pulang sudah menjerit sejak empat puluh menit lalu. Dan seharusnya juga Gaara sudah ada di rumahnya saat ini. Tapi, cowok kalem ini ikut terseret arus kesialan berhubung dua orang terangka yang sedang mengosek WC ini butuh pengawasan supaya tidak melarikan diri. Mandat dari Tsunade pantang ditolak sih, dan Gaara emang anak yang kelewat patuh.

"Makin banyak kalian bicara, makin banyak juga waktu yang terbuang. Tolong segera tuntaskan pekerjaan kalian," Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berdiri menyender pintu toilet yang sengaja ia buka lebar biar kelihatan Gaara yang ada di luar toilet. Lagian siapa juga yang mau berlama-lama di dalam toilet nista tersebut.

Dua anak itu pun diem. Kiba masih agak risih dengan keberadaan Gaara. Secara baru pagi ini dia cari gara-gara, mana belum minta maaf lagi...

Kegiatan nista itu pun terkadang diselingi dengan suara serak-serak becek Kiba yang terus ngedumel, atau suara omelan Naruto tiap kali mendengar Kiba bersenandung dengan narsisnya, atau juga suara Gaara yang selalu meminta mereka untuk irit bicara. Begitulah kelangsungan kegiatan tersebut, kurang lebih memakan waktu sampai dua setengah jam.

"Tangan gue rasanya mau copot.." Naruto membanting bokongnya di atas kursinya. Kiba menyetujui ucapan sohibnya dengan mengangguk. Suara cemprengnya sudah habis buat dipake menyanyi selama di toilet tadi.

"Mati gue!" mendadak Kiba loncat dari tempat duduknya setelah tanpa sengaja melihat jam dinding yang ada di kelas. Tangannya langsung menyambar tas sport biru yang ada di mejanya dan memasukan beberapa buku yang masih tertinggal di laci meja, diikuti dengan pandangan heran dari bola mata biru Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

Kiba menyempatkan diri nengok ke arah Naruto, "siang ini jadwalnya Akamaru cek kesehatan ke dokter. Neechan tadi pagi sempet bilang kalo sorenya dia nggak bisa jemput Akamaru di dokter," jelas Kiba kebut, "lo mau ikut?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "terlalu capek…"

"Yosh! Kalo gitu gue jalan duluan ya!" dalam sekejap Kiba pun lenyap. Naruto cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat sohibnya yang dari dulu emang doyan pikun.

Naruto mulai celingukan. Kelas udah sepi banget. Warna langit juga udah nggak biru lagi. Dia pun memutuskan untuk merapihkan buku-bukunya dulu sebelum minggat dari sana.

"Hn?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari pintu kelas. Wajah heran dari seorang pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu tadinya sempat Naruto kira adalah sosok Kiba yang kembali lagi ke kelas karena melupakan sesuatu.

"Kau hanya sendiri?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil melangkah masuk bersama dengan sebuah kantong putih di tangan kanannya. Naruto cuma bisa bengong ngeliatin cowok yang sepanjang siang ini berbaik hati nemenin dia dan Kiba ngosek WC.

Naruto langsung tersadar dari keterbengong-bengongannya saat pemuda berambut merah itu, alias Gaara, berdiri di hadapannya. "Ah, i−iya…" jawabnya canggung, rada nunduk.

Gaara terdiam sesaat merhatiin tingkah Naruto, sebelum tangan kirinya yang bebas merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantung plastik yang dibawanya. Naruto mendongak sedikit begitu mendengar suara berisik plastik yang di aduk oleh Gaara.

"Tadinya aku beli tiga untuk temanmu juga," pemuda berambut merah itu menyodorkan sekaleng cola pada Naruto yang cengok ditodong sebuah kaleng minuman, "hukuman yang kalian jalankan tadi setidaknya menguras banyak tenaga," jelas Gaara, seakan menjawab kebingungan Naruto yang baru 'ngeh' dan menyambut traktiran gratis itu dengan canggung.

"Ma−makasih," jawab cowok blondie itu, masih canggung. Gaara merogoh satu kaleng lagi dari plastiknya, lalu membawanya ke sisi jendela untuk dinikmati bersama pemandangan langit sore yang makin memerah.

Suasana paling nggak enak atau bisa disebut sunyi pun melanda. Gak ada lagi yang buka suara.

Naruto yang pada dasarnya rame, akhirnya nggak betah dengan suasana tenang begini yang membuatnya mulai ditumbuhi jamur. Dia pun mulai puter otak, cari topik ringan untuk sekedar jadi bahan obrolan, "ng, Senpai kok masih di sini? Bukannya bel pulang udah bunyi dari tadi?"

Gaara yang lagi khusyuk menikmati pemandangan sore dengan sekaleng cola ditangannya menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan muka heran, "aku di sini karena kalian," jawabnya datar. Alisnya yang tipis agak berkerut.

Keduanya diam lagi, dalam posisi saling berpandangan dengan berlatarkan cahaya matahari senja yang menerobos masuk dari kaca jendela yang tipis. Suara burung gagak pun numpang eksis.

Aho.. aho..

Setelah itu Naruto baru menyadari kedodolannya.

"Haha…Iya ya…" tawa hambar Naruto kedengeran menyedihkan banget. Pemuda itu menunduk putus asa saking malunya.

Gaara meneguk habis cairan bersoda yang ada dalam kalengnya, lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah yang kebetulan ada di sisinya, "lebih baik kau segera pulang selagi hari belum gelap." Pemuda kalem itu melangkah keluar dari kelas.

Naruto mendongak lagi. Namun yang dia lihat cuma kelas kosong. Gaara udah pergi. Dengan asal Naruto menjejalkan semua buku-bukunya yang tadi belum sempat dia masukin ke dalam tas. Pemuda itu pun langsung berlari keluar kelas, mencari sosok pemuda berambut merah yang dua belas detik lalu masih bersamanya.

"Senpai!" teriak Naruto begitu menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sedang menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai tiga. Gaara yang merasa hanya dia satu-satunya orang di situ, menoleh.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya sejenak, sebelum kembali berdiri tegak, "itu, arigatou… minumannya…" ucapnya lantang walau penuh jeda. Gaara masih diam, belum merespon, "dan soal kejadian tadi pagi, aku juga mewakili temanku…ingin minta maaf…" suaranya yang lantang makin lama makin ciut, namun masih sanggup tertangkap oleh pendengaran Gaara.

Tapi Naruto sama sekali nggak mendapat jawaban apa pun dari yang bersangkutan. Karena yang kedengeran kayaknya cuma suara burung gagak yang lagi ngeledek situasinya, Naruto yang semula agak membungkuk mulai menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Tadi pagi? Kau sedang membicarakan soal apa?" tanya Gaara dengan muka polos.

Pinginnya, sih, Naruto langsung kepeleset jatuh atau langsung teriak 'cape deeh~'

'Kenapa kalimat memalukan harus terulang dua kali, sih…' batin Naruto nangis.

"Itu, insiden yang di peron kereta…" Naruto langsung keingetan sesuatu. Waktu itu dia sempet nindih badan Senpai-nya ini. Kalo aja ada tomat di situ, pasti kita sulit membandingkan mana warna yang paling merah. Tomat kah? Atau wajah Naruto?

Gaara bengong. Tapi enam detik berikutnya mata cowok itu sedikit -sedikit lho!- melebar, "kau masih memikirkan soal itu?" tanya Gaara lagi, dengan muka yang benar-benar polos.

Saat itu juga Naruto kepingin banget lari ke tembok terdekat buat jeduk-jedukin kepalanya sendiri.

Ya ampun… orang ini penuh dosa! Suka banget bikin orang salah tingkah. Lagi-lagi terdengar suara batin Naruto yang merana, nangis darah.

"Tak apa, anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi," jawab Gaara akhirnya. Naruto yang lagi dramatis-dramatisnya nangisin nasibnya dalam hati, langsung kedip-kedip bingung ngeliatin muka tenang Gaara.

"Tapi−"

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan, aku tidak marah," jawab Gaara akhirnya, motong protesan Naruto. Tapi kayaknya Gaara masih bisa liat muka nggak puasnya Naruto yang masih nggak yakin sama jawaban yang Gaara kasih.

Helaan nafas Gaara kedengeran lembut banget waktu tangannya mengacak pelan rambut pirang Naruto. Si pemilik rambut bengong, nggak ngerti dengan situasinya sendiri.

"Ternyata kau ini tipe orang pemikir."

Naruto masih nggak ngerti. Biasanya perlakuan yang kayak anak kecil begini sukses bikin dia ngamuk-ngamuk. Barusan imajinasinya membuat dia ngeliat senyum tipis Gaara di wajahnya yang kekurangan ekspresi. Dan imajinasinya juga membuat dia merasakan perasaan hangat yang memancar dari tangan putih yang ada di atas kepalanya. Naruto juga nggak ngerti dengan perubahan suhu tubuhnya yang terasa makin meningkat, terutama di bagian tulang pipinya.

Gaara menarik tangannya dari atas kepala Naruto, "sudah hampir jam lima sore. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang," satu kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah menaiki barisan anak tangga.

"Ano, Senpai…" lagi-lagi Naruto menginterupsi. Gaara kembali menghentikan langkahnya sebelum menoleh, "ng, boleh aku tahu… nama Senpai?"

Pertanyaan yang lagi-lagi bikin hati kecil Naruto nangis darah. Dia 'kan nggak mungkin bilang kalo dia lupa sama nama ketua Osis-nya sendiri.

"Gaara. Sabaku Gaara."

Masih belum tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan Naruto melega. Cowok pirang itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "ng, Gaara-Senpai−"

"Namaku Gaara," lagi-lagi Gaara motong kalimat Naruto, "cuma Gaara."

"Eh?" penyakit oon tokoh kesayangan kita ini menyebabkan dia kehilangan nalarnya.

Kayaknya Gaara nyadar dengan kemampuan daya serap otak Naruto yang pas-pasan, "kau tidak perlu memanggilku 'Senpai'. 'Gaara' saja sudah cukup."

Di luar sikapnya yang dingin dan kaku, selain baik, ternyata Gaara juga rendah diri. Begitu penilaian Naruto. Argumen jelek tentang Gaara yang sempat dia simpulkan pagi ini udah dia simpen dalam kantong keresek dan dilempar ke laut.

Mungkin Gaara emang nggak sejelek yang dia duga.

.

Drrrt..

Dengan muka tak sedap dipandang alias baru bangun tidur, Naruto menerima panggilan yang nomonya tak terbaca pada display gadget-nya. Matanya tetap terpejam, sedangkan kepalanya masih kangen dimanja sama bantal empuknya yang udah kena musibah banjir semalam. "Nghaa..? Halo?"

"_Kenapa__ lo angkatnya lama banget, sih?"_ desis suara di seberang sana.

Naruto melek dikit. Rasanya pernah denger suara berat macem begini deh…

"Siapa ya?" tanya Naruto. Suaranya masih serak karena habis bangun tidur.

"_Babu sialan,"_ hina si penelpon nggak tahu diri.

Mata biru Naruto yang keliatan kayak kena iritasi karena baru aja bangun, langsung melotot sebelo-belonya, "Sasuke Teme?" tanyanya mastiin, sama-sama nggak tahu diri.

"_Tch!"_ suara di sana mendecah pelan, _"sopan banget lo kasih panggilan buat tuan lo."_

"Jam di rumah lo rusak ya? Lo kira sekarang jam berapa, heh!"

"_Jam 2.31."_

"Terus ngapain nelpon orang tengah malam begini? Lagian lo dapet nomor gue dari mana?"

"_Sesuka gue.__ Selain dobe, lo juga bawel."_

Naruto mulai ngebejek-bejek guling yang ada dipelukannya, lalu tarik nafas dalam-dalam, "terus, lo ada perlu apa telepon gue malam-malam begini?"

"_Nanti jangan __sampai telat,"_ jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Udah?"

"_Iya."_

Klik!

Setelah mematikan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak, pemuda pirang itu kembali ngantri tiket untuk menuju alam mimpi sesegera mungkin. Hari baru aja berganti beberapa jam, tapi udah langsung mendatangkan malapetaka untuknya. Naruto sempat mikir, dia pernah bikin dosa nista apa sama Tuhan. Dia udah merasa jadi anak yang cukup baik dan berbakti pada papi Minato dan mami Kushina.

Drrrt..

Naruto nggak jadi naik kapal mimpi. Ia melirik handphone-nya yang tergeletak di sebelah bantalnya. Tangannya menggapai benda keramat berwarna hitam itu, lalu mengintip display-nya yang menjelaskan bahwa adanya satu pesan yang masuk.

'_Telat sedikit, jangka wak__tu lo jadi babu gue perpanjang.'_

"SIALAN!"

Benda malang itu pun berakhir di dalam tong sampah.

.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ToBeContinue

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

Naara : *Ngepak barang-barang, dibuntel sama sarung*

Naruto : Err, lo mau kabur dari rumah ya?

Naara : Oh, nggak! Aku mau meninggalkan rumah.

Gaara : Idiotnya kambuh tuh!

Naara : Hiks.. *sakit hati sama Gaara* aku ada tes di Bandung, jadinya harus siap-siap buat ke sana 'TT,TT

Sasuke : Berarti selama ini lo nggak belajar dong, buat ujian di Bandung nanti?

Naara : *angguk-angguk*

Gaara : Percaya diri banget nih orang. Bukannya belajar yang bener, malah bikin dan baca fanfic melulu.

Naara : Kali aja fanfic yang kubaca ada yang keluar di soal ujiannya nanti! *pede*

SasuNaruGaa : *geleng-geleng pasrah ngeliat muka dodol author*

Naara : Oh, come on! Aku 'kan baru aja lulus sekolah! Lesku juga belakangan ini baru selesai! Apa salahnya sih liburan dikit! -dikit?-

Sasuke : Salah besar! Orang liburan lo diisi sama waktu tidur, makan, mandi -ini aja jarang-, dan mainin laptop melulu! Setidaknya lo masih menghadapi macem-macem ujian buat masuk univ nanti! *ceramah kayak Ustadz*

Naara : *Mengkerut*

Naruto : Mendingan bacot lo diabisin buat balesin review aja, teme. *Ngelirik laptop author* **SukeRuto Childishu** bilang cerita lalu kurang panjang! Maafin si author yah! Dia kekurangan cemilan sih!

Gaara : Apa maksudmu?

Itachi : Otaknya baru jalan kalo ada cemilan di depan komputer *menganalisis seenaknya*. Wah, req SasuNaru nih! Katanya pair favorit. Aku juga! *ngibarin bendera SasuNaru sambil joget*

Sasuke : Biar malu-maluin, tapi nggak apalah… *seneng didukung*

Gaara : Sasuke, lo jadiin Naruto babu, pasti ada udang di dalam lontong, kan?

Sasuke : *Sweat* Apaan? Kata siapa lo? Lagian juga yang ada udang di balik batu! Cakep-cakep ternyata dobe.. *digebukin Gaara FG*

Gaara : Kata **NhiaChayang**. Dia curiga, jangan-jangan lo mau ngapa-ngapain Naruto.

Sasuke : *Muka merah* Terus lo mau apa, heh?

Gaara : *Ngerangkul Naruto* I'll protect him. *muka datar*

Sasuke : *ckit!* -geram-

Gaara vs Sasuke *jambak-jambakan*

Kiba : Ngapain sih mereka? *muncul secara ajaib* Dari **olive meow gk login. **Nggak perlu nyesel karena telat baca, kok, olive-san! Sudah dibaca aja si author merasa bersyukur.

Suigetsu : Oh, **Poci Sun** dukung SasuNaru nih!

Sasuke : *Senyum sinis ke Gaara* Tuh, gu−

Kiba : Tapi katanya GaaNaru juga gak apa-apa.

Gaara : *Gantian senyum iblis*

Sasuke : Huh, tapi **Safira Love SasuNaru** mendukung gue dan Naruto tuh! Dia pesen cerita ini harus jadi Yaoi! Author! Dengerin tuh!

Naara : Ng? Oh, iya. Ide selalu kutampung kok!

Gaara : Terserah. **Din-chan** juga merestui gue sama Naruto, kok *muka menang*. Di chapter ini aku sudah muncul kok. Tapi muncul-muncul malah nonton orang ngosek wc.

Naara : Maaf deh.. *merasa bersalah ngeliat muka ngancem Gaara*

Sasuke : **Meyra Uzumaki**minta hukuman buat si dobe dipanjangin jadi lima bulan. Author! Rombak cerita! Ganti lima bulan! *merintah*

Naara : Yes, sir! *patuh, ngotak-atik laptop*

Naruto : MUKIII! *banting laptop author*

Gaara : Pendukung gue nambah seorang lagi *senyum puas*** Cha2-chan **suka ngeliat Sasuke sakit hati ya?

Sasuke : Gue nggak akan kalah! *semangat Uchiha* **Ruiko-san **mendukung gue dari kejauhan sana!

Gaara : Tapi dia seneng-seneng aja tuh sama GaaNaru *dingin*

Kiba : Wah, dia juga nggak keberatan sama KibaNaru!

Sasuke : *Jadi batu*

Naara : Dari **Cute-Tamacchan****.** *baca kertas, senyum mesum* Naruto, bisa kasih alasan ke kita-kita, kenapa lo bisa segitu terpukaunya waktu pertama liat muka Sasuke? *nyikut Naruto*

Naruto : Eh! *merah* Ng, I−itu… *bingung*

Naara : Ya?

Sasuke : *nguping, muka penasaran*

Naruto : *hampir meledak* Itu… gue cuma mau tau aja, si-si teme pake sabun muka apa bisa seputih dan sekinclong itu! *ngasal*

Sasuke : *Senyum seneng*

Naruto : Apaan sih? Kok muka lo gitu? *blush*

Sasuke : Nggak usah malu-malu gitu~

Gaara : Oh, dia make susuknya Mak Erot…

Naruto : Eh! *terkejut*

Sasuke : Fitnah!

Naara : Berikutnya, dari **Uchiha Nata-chan ga login**. *megangin muka yang dilempar strikaan* Ng, rasanya SasuNaru? Oh, Nggak kok! Cuma perasaanmu aja, Nata-chan! *muka innocent*

Sasuke : *Kupingnya goyang denger kata SasuNaru* -nendang author- Nggak, mata dan imajinasimu nggak salah! Itu beneran SasuNaru kok!

Naruto : Gaara, ada salam cinta dari **Tsukimori Raisa** lho!

Gaara : *Angguk datar* -Blush!-

Sasuke : **Sasu Suki Naru** nanya fic ini Yaoi atau bukan? Yaoi kan pastinya? *nodong piso ke author*

Naara : *Pasrah*

Naruto : Terima kasih sudah dibaca, **ikimonogakari-san**! Wah, kayak nama salah satu band jepang favorit author tuh!

Naara : Wah, **ritsuu chan** minta KibaNaru nih!

KibaNaru : Hee? *saling bertatapan* Kita cuman pren kok! *barengan*

SasuGaa : Pegang omongan kalian ya!

Naara : Makasih ripiunya, **yuri chan** *mau nyium, keburu digampar*

Gaara : **SasoHinatyaa **minta si Naruto disiksa abis-abisan.

Naruto : What!

Sasuke : Mungkin dia suka ngeliat lo babak belur dan menderita, dobe.

Naara : Salam kenal juga, **NaruZach-san**!^^ Nais tu mit yu!

Gaara : Gimana bisa kemarin lesnya lulus kalo bahasa inggrisnya lebih parah dari anak TK.

Sasuke : Ada lagi nih! **LupthSasukePolepel **mengharapkan Yaoi! Udah, deh! Kabulin aja kenapa sih! Udah banyak yang minta pair SasuNaru nih!

Gaara : *Melesat* Pertimbangkan lagi soal pair-nya.

Naara : Oh, My lil Brother is My Fiance udah ku publish kok! Barengan sama fic ini! Hehe.. *jadi promosi*

Naruto : Dari NaMizu no Mai *baca ripiu, nyengir* Authooor! *tereak*

Naara : Iya, nyah? *sujut*

Naruto : Rombak cerita! Jadiin si Teme itu babu gue! *nunjuk Sasuke*

Sasuke : *Keselek biji tomat yang lagi dimakan* What? Nggak bisa gitu! Sapa yang suruh, heh?

Naruto : *Ngunjukin ripiuan NamiZu* Hehehe..

Sasuke : *Banting laptop*

Gaara : Ah! *Ngotak-atik laptop ancur*

Naara : Ngapain?

Gaara : *Nengok* Ceritanya mau kurombak jadi GaaNaru. Keinginan reviewer harus dikabulkan. *angguk mantap*

Naara : Oh, bener juga!

Sasuke : Enak aja lo!

Naara : Sebenernya saya agak desperate juga buat chapter ini. Romance GaaNaru-nya kerasa nggak ya? Duh, masih harus banyak belajar. Mungkin yang chapter limanya bakal apdet pas tanggal sepuluh nanti, barengan SasuNaru's Day '=u=.

See you!


	5. Chapter 5

Naara : Happy SasuNaru's Day~ *ngasih kue tart ke SasuNaru*

Sasuke&Naruto : *Ngelempar kuenya ke muka author* Makan aja tuh kue sendiri!

Gaara : Telat sehari, mbak!

.

**Pair** : SasuNaru(?)GaaNaru(?) sungguh, author sendiri masih bingung.. kekekek!

**Genre** : Friendship / General

.

**Enjoy!**

Kushina membuka matanya perlahan. Ambil posisi duduk, wanita muda ini menguap sesaat sambil mengusap matanya yang masih terasa berat. Mata hijaunya melirik malas jam kecil yang diletakkan di atas meja yang persis berada di sisi tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ia menoleh pada wajah polos nan damai suaminya yang sedang mendengkur, pertanda kalau jiwanya masih melalang buana di dunia mimpi. Rutinitas dan tugasnya sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga kini harus dimulai.

Walau malas, ia tetap menjauh dari kasur nyamannya dan beranjak ke dapur, berniat menyiapkan sarapan untuk dua orang pria Namikaze yang perlu dikasih makan setiap harinya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat gundukan hitam mencurigakan dengan kepala jabrik yang sedang berjongkok di depan pintu kulkas yang terbuka.

"Na─Naruto?" Kushina hampir saja menghantam kepala anak lelakinya dengan penggorengan bekas tongseng kangkung kalau saja dia tidak melihat baik-baik wajah mencurigakan yang kini langsung loncat kaget.

"Eh, Mom!" Naruto langsung mengurut dada, "ngagetin aja!"

"Kamu yang ngagetin! Mom pikir maling! Ngapain kamu jam segini di dapur?" Kushina geleng-geleng kepala. Alisnya agak menekuk melihat putra satu-satunya itu sudah rapi dan wangi, lengkap dengan tas sekolah yang sudah terlampir manis di bahunya. Kejadian yang sungguh sangat langka.

"N─ng..." Naruto panik, buru-buru masukin sesuatu yang dia ambil dari kulkas ke dalam tasnya, "sudah jam segini. A─aku berangkat dulu, ya!" pemuda itu pun langsung lari tunggang langgang ke pintu depan setelah mencium pipi Kushina. Mengenakan sepatunya asal lalu membanting pintu rumahnya sambil teriak 'aku berangkat!'

Kushina diam membisu. Sambil berkacak pinggang, ia mengerjap heran, menatap pintu masuk rumahnya dengan muka manyun. "Sekolah... jam lima pagi?"

**.**

**Naruto**

**Masashi**** Kishimoto**

**My Flat Senpai © **

**Naara Akira**

**WARNING** : OOC , AU, GaJe, ANCUR, YAOI!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Chapter 5 : Bossy Master

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, matahari mulai menampakkan sosoknya. Cahayanya yang hangat masih terhalang oleh kabut pagi yang membeku. Masih sangat pagi memang, tapi kelihatannya aktifitas di sebuah rumah besar nan mewah sudah berlangsung sejak tadi. Terlihat dari dua buah Limousin yang meluncur keluar melewati gerbang besar yang megah dari rumah yang layak disebut istana itu.

Sasuke meletakkan cangkir berisi Ceylon tea di atas meja makannya yang panjang luar biasa. Tiga orang pelayan berseliweran menyediakan sarapan pagi untuk si tuan muda. Salah satu dari mereka menghampiri Sasuke, menunduk penuh hormat sambil menyerahkan gadget hitam keluaran terbaru milik Sasuke.

"Tuan muda Suigetsu menghubungi anda," jelas si pelayan ber-tuxedo hitam itu. Wajahnya sedikit cemas ngelihat Sasuke mengernyit kesal ke arahnya.

Sasuke membanting malas koran yang sedang dia baca, lalu menyambar handphone yang diserahkan oleh si pelayan. Dengan muka malas, Sasuke menyahut panggilan di seberang sana. "Apa?" tanyanya judes.

"_Oi! Lama banget, sih!"_ Suigetsu merajuk, Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Setelahnya, Suigetsu terkekeh pelan, _"ini hari selasa."_

"Monyet juga tau." sahut Sasuke dingin, "langsung aja ke topik."

"_Jadwal kita main billiard di Otto!"_ suara girang berkoar dari speaker handphone Sasuke, _"tapi gue lagi bosen. Gimana kalo hari ini kita ke Casino yang ada di Kiri aja?"_ usulnya, kedengeran juga suara seruputan air di telinga Sasuke.

Beginilah keseharian Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya yang kaya. Dia jarang muncul di sekolah karena sibuk senang-senang di luar sana, ngebuang-buang uang yang rasanya mirip banget sama daun yang tinggal dipetik dari pohon di mata Sasuke. Walau dari rumah dia berangkat dengan mobil pribadi kumplit sama seragam sekolahnya, tetep aja tempat tujuannya itu bukan tempat yang penuh dengan kawan-kawan sebayanya ataupun guru yang bertugas menyalurkan ilmu. Mungkin sekolah itu cuma tempat malakin dan nindas orang-orang lemah aja bagi Sasuke. Itu pun biasanya dia pergi ke sekolah cuma sekali dalam dua bulan.

"Hari ini gue mau ke sekolah."

Jawaban mutlak Sasuke sukses bikin Suigetsu spontan nyemburin air minum dari mulut dan lubang hidungnya. _"Ha─HAH?"_

Mungkinkah Sasuke kini sudah bertobat karena tabungan dosa-dosanya udah sukses bikin dia terpilih jadi best nominator penghuni neraka jahanam? Begitulah pikir Suigetsu, menjawab kebingungannya sendiri dengan sangat semena-mena dan tak beradab.

"Nggak usah mikir macem-macem!" Sasuke tersinggung sama isi otak bejat Suigetsu.

"_Terus kenapa?"_ tanya Suigetsu polos, seakan membenarkan imajinasi otaknya. Jujur aja, Sasuke jadi sedikit sakit hati.

"Gue mau coba mainan baru gue yang masih dalam tahap percobaan." Sasuke menyandar malas pada kursinya.

"_Mainan baru?"_ Suigetsu mengernyit bingung, yang pastinya nggak kelihatan oleh kawannya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum. Semua pelayan yang ada di sekitarnya langsung membiru ngeliat burung gagak jadi background senyum licik tuan mudanya.

.

'Si teme itu emang sekaya ini ya?' batin si 'mainan' alias Namikaze Naruto yang dengan ndesonya celingukan saat memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Ia nurut aja diajak masuk oleh salah seorang pelayan yang menyambutnya saat ia celingukan layaknya anak hilang di depan pintu gerbang.

Masih terus mengekor di belakang si pelayan ber-tuxedo gelap, mata biru Naruto terus menjelajah tiap sudut ruangan yang dilaluinya, sampai akhirnya si pria bertubuh tegap itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah daun pintu ganda yang besarnya alaihim gambreng.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu terbuka secara otomastis, membuat muka kampungan Naruto kelihatan makin norak.

"Silahkan," pelayan itu membungkuk hormat pada Naruto. Masih dengan ekspresi yang luar biasa takjub, Naruto nyelonong masuk, sampai pintu yang ada di belakangnya kembali tertutup. Naruto siul-siul kagum liat isi ruangan megah yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Mau sampai kapan lo berdiri di situ, dobe?"

Denger kata 'dobe' yang intonasinya bener-bener nyakitin hati, Naruto langsung nengok ke arah meja makan panjang yang ada di sisi kirinya. Masih dengan muka dinginnya yang biasa, Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sejak kapan lo ada di sana, teme?" tanya Naruto polos sambil menghampiri sang Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke cuma bisa mendengus sebal liat tingkah babu barunya, "hhh... kenapa gue bisa punya babu se-dobe lo."

"Emang lo pikir gue mau apa?" Naruto geram, makin gatel tangannya kepingin bejek-bejek muka ganteng tuannya, "dan jangan panggil gue dobe, teme!"

Sasuke bangkit dari kurisnya sambil menghela nafas malas. Tangannya langsung mencomot tas hitam yang baru aja di serahkan oleh maid-nya. "Nih, bawa!" Sasuke langsung melempar asal tasnya ke arah Naruto, sungguh semena-mena. Si pemuda berambut pirang itu pun refleks langsung buru-buru nangkep tas yang dilempar Sasuke sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

"Tem─! Eh, lo mau kemana?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat Sasuke jalan dengan santainya melewati satu-satunya pintu besar yang ada di sana.

"Sekolah, dobe." Sahut Sasuke tanpa nengok, terus nyelonong melalui koridor panjang menuju pintu keluar.

Sedikit tergesa, Naruto langsung berlari, menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah kaki Sasuke, "jangan panggil gue dobe!"

"Lo sangat matching dengan panggilan itu."

Naruto menggerutu, "nama gue Naruto, bukan dobe, teme!"

Sasuke ngelirik cowok manis yang ada di sebelahnya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, "gue akan tetap manggil lo 'dobe' selama lo manggil gue 'teme'."

Naruto melotot, lalu bibirnya berubah manyun. "Sasuke..." yang dipanggil nengok, "...teme."

Sasuke pun langsung meninggalkan Naruto dengan langkah kakinya yang panjang, membuat si pemuda Namikaze itu langsung lari mengejarnya sambil menggerutu dengan tas hitam Sasuke yang ada dalam pelukannya.

.

"Eh? Sudah berangkat?" Kiba melotot, antara shock sama takut. Aneh, si Naruto yang setiap harinya selalu bangun setelah diguyur air oleh ibunya, jam tujuh pagi... udah berangkat?

Kushina mengangguk, sebenarnya sama-sama bingung, "iya, mungkin anak itu ada kegiatan club dari sekolahnya. Memangnya Kiba-kun tidak diberi tahu?" selidik Kushina, Kiba geleng-geleng dengan polosnya, "begitu. Soalnya tadi pagi sekitar jam lima dia sudah berangkat." Jelasnya lagi.

Kiba makin shock denger nominal waktunya.

Dunia dikit lagi mau kiamat.

.

"Cepet masuk!" perintah Sasuke seenak udel, nunjuk jok penumpang yang ada di sebelahnya.

Sementara seorang cowok blondie yang berdiri di luar mobil pribadi Sasuke berkedip dua kali. Mata birunya melirik jok kosong yang ada di sebelah Sasuke.

What? Gue naik mobil ini? Bareng si teme? Duduk di sebelahnya lagi...

"Ng..."

"Gue tinggal, nih!"

Tapi akhirnya Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam dengan muka nggak ikhlas. Mau gimana lagi, daripada naik kereta yang dalamnya kayak lautan sarden, pengap dan panas, sempit pula.

Setelah yakin Naruto menutup pintu mobilnya rapat, Sasuke langsung nyalahin mesin mobilnya, membawanya keluar meninggalkan rumah besarnya.

Pada blok pertama, Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan standar. Tangan putihnya menjulur, menekan lincah tombol-tombol display yang ada di mobilnya. Musik Rock dengan volume gila-gilaan pun langsung meledak dari speaker mobil. Naruto langsung menutup kedua telinganya. Kepingin protes, udah malahan, tapi suaranya ketiban sama suara angker si Rocker yang nyanyi dengan heboh dan lebainya.

Beberapa blok kemudian kecepatannya makin meningkat. Masih dengan kuping tersumpal, Naruto masih santai-santai aja karena jalanan di sekitar sana lengang dan sepi banget. Tapi setelah melalui jalan raya yang sudah mulai padat kendaraan umum, Sasuke malah membawa mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi, bikin si penumpang yang ada di sebelahnya teriak histeris sambil maki-maki si pengemudi.

"Te─TEME! Pelan sedikit!" Naruto histeris, Sasuke malah memainkan kedua tangannya kayak orang autis. Pemuda emo itu memukul-mukul stir mobilnya seolah dia lagi mukul drum, "A─awas! Itu ada gerobak sayur!" Naruto heboh, "Kiri! Kiri!" dia teriak sambil merintah-merintah, makin rame waktu liat Sasuke hampir nabrak orang jompo, "GYAAA!" Naruto memekik sambil merem.

Sementara sang supir─ er, tuan muda, cuma bersiul-siul senang, menikmati muka horror Naruto yang udah kepingin kencing di celana.

Naruto teriak makin heboh. Tadinya Sasuke santai-santai aja, ketawa malahan liat Naruto hampir nangis. Tapi lama-lama suara jejeritan sumbang Naruto yang persis beruk yang lagi ngamuk di kandangnya mengundang perhatian massa. Sepanjang jalan kenangan -halah- si pemuda blonde itu cuma bisa teriak 'turunin gue!', 'help me!', 'mamaa!' atau 'pulaang!', dan sepertinya baru saja dia teriak 'KYAAA!'. Dan teriakan terakhir tersebut sukses bikin si bungsu Uchiha dicap sebagai cowok pervert oleh warga sekitar.

Dua puluh menit yang bagaikan neraka dunia itu pun berakhir. Mesin mobil berhenti, begitu juga dengan lenyapnya suara si Rocker yang nggak berhenti-berhentinya teriak gaje. Pelan-pelan Naruto melek, memperhatikan sekitarnya. Di depannya kini sudah terpampang bangunan Konoha High School yang megah, lengkap dengan jejeran fans girls Sasuke yang setia ngantri di depan mobilnya sambil bawa-bawa spanduk.

"Am I still alive?" Naruto masih terguncang, tapi nyempetin diri buat sok inggris.

Suara helaan nafas nyindir Sasuke membuat si penumpang yang ada di sebelahnya kembali ke alam nyata. Cowok pirang itu pun langsung menggeram kesal dengan tangan mengepal di depan wajahnya, "Teme! Lo mau mengakhiri hidup kita sesegera mungkin ya!"

Sasuke mendengus, "dengan kecepatan begini, kita bisa menghemat waktu sepuluh menit." Jawabnya jujur dan bijak (?).

"Lo gila! Psycopat!" Naruto nambahin.

Sasuke angkat alis, "kenapa? Takut ya?"

Gaps! Naruto mingkem. Sasuke tersenyum, senyum ngeledek.

"Ka─kata siapa, heh!" Naruto memalingkan mukanya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Lain kali, kecepatannya akan gue kurangin biar lo nggak pipis di celana," Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu menutupnya setelah pemuda itu sudah berada di luar. Naruto yang masih di dalam langsung memerah -karena marah-, lalu menyusul langkah si majikan yang sudah menahuluinya.

"WOI! Teme!" pekiknya, dengan tas hitam Sasuke yang setia dalam pelukannya.

.

"Ng? Aneh sekali."

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya sedikit. Mata hijaunya melirik seorang pemuda yang berdiri menyandar di salah satu jendela yang terbuka, membuat rambut panjangnya yang terikat rapi melambai pelan tertiup angin. Yang ditatap pun belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela. Kedua tangan putihnya menyilang di depan dadanya yang tertutup blazer gelap.

"Ada apa, Neji?" tanya seorang lainnya yang kebetulan berada di ruangan OSIS tersebut. Mata bulat dan rambut hitamnya yang super klimis memantulkan cahaya matahari yang merembes dari jendela. Giginya yang putih bersinar pun ikut berpartisipasi, nyumbang meramaikan peningkatan global warming masa kini.

Yang ditanya hanya mengedip sekali tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lahan parkir yang ada di depannya, "si Uchiha itu datang ke sekolah. Dan dia sendiri, tanpa kawalan kawan-kawannya." jawab pemuda bernama Neji, yang juga menjabat sebagai sahabat terdekat Gaara, merangkap juga sebagai wakil ketua OSIS bagi Konoha High School.

"Hee?" si pemuda beralis tebal yang belakangan kita ketahui bernama Lee, langsung melongok ke jendela dengan tangan menghormat di depan dahinya yang terhalang poni tebal. "Ooo! Kau benar!" seru pemuda yang menjabat sebagai bendahara OSIS itu.

Gaara kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada kertas-kertas yang ada di depannya. Tangannya kembali bergerak lincah, memeriksa hasil laporan kerja anggota OSIS lainnya yang baru saja dia terima pagi ini.

"Ah, dia tidak sendiri." Neji membeo lagi.

Lee langsung berkoar, "ng, kayaknya anak berambut pirang itu bukan teman-temannya yang biasa mengekor, deh."

Bolpoin yang dipegang Gaara berhenti bergerak. Matanya tetap memandang kertas yang ada di depannya dengan tenang.

Rambut pirang?

"Rasanya itu anak tahun pertama. Soalnya aku baru lihat," Neji berpendapat.

Lee angkat bahu sambil terkekeh, "mungkin sekarang dia jadi pesuruh tuan muda Uchiha itu."

Gaara berkedip, kali ini sambil menoleh memperhatikan dua sahabatnya yang lebih milih ngerumpi dibanding bantuin mengoreksi laporan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Uwaa! Dia berantem sama si Uchiha, tuh!" Lee langsung heboh sambil nunjuk-nunjuk si pirang yang juga sedang nunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"Aku baru pertama kali lihat anak yang seperti itu." Neji nambahin.

Lee mengangguk semangat dengan senyum berlebihan.

Neji menoleh ke arah Gaara yang ternyata kini sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Mata hijaunya juga ikut menatap si rambut pirang yang sedang menggerutu kesal.

"Ne, ne! Gaara juga baru pertama kali ini melihat anak yang sesemangat itu, 'kan?" tanya Lee menuntut jawaban. Neji diam aja, pasang kuping baik-baik.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menghela nafas kecil, "...ya, mungkin," jawab Gaara akhirnya.

Lee tertawa, "benar, 'kan!" pandangan si anak berambut mangkuk itu balik lagi ke arah Naruto yang sekarang lagi mengejar langkah Sasuke yang berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah tanpa memperdulikan pekikan Naruto.

Lee berteriak, memberikan semangat masa mudanya pada Naruto yang sekarang sedang memaki Sasuke. Ia melewatkan satu hal aneh. Sorot mata dingin yang berbeda dari biasanya. Terkesan lembut. Dan itu ditujukan pada pemuda berambut pirang yang membuat perhatian Lee tersedot ke arahnya saat itu. Lee juga tidak sadar, sudut bibir yang jarang sekali melengkung, kini terangkat beberapa mili.

Dan itu hanya Neji yang tahu.

.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ToBeContinue

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

Naara : Telat 21 jam dari waktu apdet yang kujanjiin nih. Gomen minna~

Sasuke : Huh! Si karet dateng. *maksudnya ngasih julukan ke author yang suka ngaret*

Naara : Eh, 'karet'? *bego* Yang kali ini beneran aku nggak sengaja kok! Kemarin pinginnya apdet jam sepuluhan. Eh~ aku ketiduran.. ehehehe.

Gaara : Dasar… mulut lo manis banget sih *maksud nyindir*

Naruto : Dari **SukeRuto Childishu**…

Naara&Sasuke&Gaara : Eh! Udah masuk section review? *kaget*

Naruto : *Nyuekin* Gaara jadi dewa pelindung gue? *ngelirik Gaara*

Sasuke : Che! Dewa pelindung? Ngapain si dobe ini harus punya dewa pelindung?

Gaara : Karena ada dewa malapetaka yang selalu ngintilin Naruto *mandang Sasuke penuh arti*

Naruto : Wah! Sukeruto-san nanyain pair buat Kiba nih!

Sasuke : Dia sih udah sama anjingnya.. *sadis*

(Kiba di suatu tempat merasa kebelet boker..)

Gaara : Didoain nih, semoga berhasil buat tes Bandung lo.

Naara : *Lompat, pengen menerkam Sukeruto* -disambit dodol-

Gaara : Berikutnya. **Olive meow** bilang romance GaaNaru-nya kurang. Hm.. gue setuju sama lo! *ngacungin jempol dengan muka datar*

Naruto : Maaf ya, apdetnya nggak tepat waktu.

Sasuke : Gimana kalo kita bakar aja rumahnya author? *megang drum minyak*

Naruto : Gaara, **Tsukimori Raisa** seneng ngeliat lo blushing lho! Katanya imut!

Gaara : *Tameng pasir yang ada di mukanya langsung angus ke bakar*

Sasuke : *Masukin Gaara ke kardus*

Naara : Ngapain kau?

Sasuke : *Nengok bentar* Mau gue kirim dia ke rumah Raisa-san. Anggep aja hadiah karena cerita aneh lo ini udah dia fave.

Naara : Ooh.. *ngebiarin Sasuke masukin Gaara ke mobil tukang pos*

Naruto : **Cha2-can** suka scene GaaNaru-nya nih!

Naara : Apa aku jadiin pair GaaNaru aja ya~~

Naruto : *Malu, tapi nggak protes*

Sasuke : WOI! Ga bisa gitu dong! **Safira Love SasuNaru** juga mesen pair SasuNaru!

Naara : Eh?

Gaara : Author bego, jangan dengerin dia *muncul secara ajaib*

Naara : *Mata jadi berkunang-kunang*

Naruto : N−ng.. katanya kalo bisa ganti aja genre-nya jadi romance *ngalihin topik*

Gaara : Dia nggak berani ganti romance. Soalnya dia nggak becus bikin yang begitu.

Sasuke : Kalo dia nggak bisa, sini! Gue aja! *ngotak-atik laptop author*

Naruto : **NhiaChayang**~~ *meluk penuh haru* Akhirnya.. ada juga orang yang ngertiin penderitaan gue. Woi, author! Akhirin aja deh, cerita ini!

Sasuke : *Gaps!* Hah! Gue 'kan belum ngapa-ngapain!

Semua : *Ngelirik curiga ke Sasuke*

Gaara : Ketauan 'kan ada udang di dalam lontong. Isi otak kotor si Uchiha kini sudah terkuak *masang muka yang bisa bikin orang nangis kejer*

Naara :** Vii no Kitsune** mau Naruto jadi bahan rebut-rebutan GaaSasu. Hehe.. emang sebenernya niatku ke sana, kok!**  
**

Naruto : Woi! Gue kan bukan barang!

Kiba : Bener kata **Meyra Uzumaki**. Naruto, lo harus dimandiin kembang tujuh rupa buat ngilangin kesialan lo yang datengnya tiada henti *tamu tak diundang*

Sasuke : Itu sih udah bawaan sejak lahir, gak bakal bisa diilangin. Lagian ini 'kan udah takdir *nyimpulin sembarangan*. **UchihaYamanaka **aja setuju ini dibilang takdir.

Naara : Emang dia kapan ngomongnya? *ngelirik laptop*

Sasuke : Dia 'kan dukung gue! *senyum bangga*

Gaara : Takdir sama ngedukung.. jomplang banget, perbedaannya jauh.

Sasuke : Urusai! Yang jelas gue mau ngabulin permintaannya **SasoHinatyaa ***muka mesum***  
**

Naruto : Hiie! Emang lo mau apain gue teme? Masa gue mau beneran lo bikin gak bisa jalan sampe semingguan!

Gaara : Mungkin dia mau matahin kaki-kaki lo, Naruto *asal*

Naruto : HAH!

Naara :Wow.. **LupthSasukePolepel **fansnya si Sasuke ya?

Sasuke : Gue nggak kaget kok! Sesuatu yang alamiah buat gue *narsis dahsyat*

Gaara : Betewe.. My lil Brother masih diragukan akan berakhir di chapter berapa. Sama sekali nggak ada bayangan di otak si author.

Naruto : Uwaaa! **Cintya Abbyath**, kau salah orang tuh! Ngapain jadi penggemar si author! Mendingan gue kemana-mana tau! Lebih keren dan cakep, pinter lagi!

Sasuke : Gue nggak setuju sama pinternya. Tapi gue setuju banget sama kata-kata lo, dobe.

Naara : *Mati tertohok kata-kata*

Gaara : Ngomong-ngomong, Nama aslinya si author nyaris sama kayak nama kakakmu Liana, lho.

Naara : *Idup lagi* Wah~ kalo sampe si Naruto kubikin nari-nari scriptice, ntar bisa banting rate fic ini^^

Gaara : **Poci Sun**, kau harus tau kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Si Sasuke itu nelpon tengah malem karena dia itu orang idiot kebanyakan pulsa yang nggak punya kerjaan.

Sasuke : WOI! Sirik aja lo!

Naruto : Terus apa alasan lo, teme? *penasaran*

Sasuke : Ma−mau tau aja! *buang muka*

Gaara : 'Kan udah gue bilang, orang idiot yang nggak ada kerjaan..

Sasuke : DARI **NaMizu no Mai!** *ngamuk* WHAT! *tambah ngamuk*

Naara : Apaan sih? *marah soalnya Sasuke dari tadi tereak di depan kuping*

Gaara : Dia super jealous gara-gara gue dibilang keren dan mendukung pair GaaNaru. Biasa, sirik tanda tak mampu..

Naara : Err.. Gaara. Omongan lo bikin tensi Sasuke makin tinggi aja. Ntar kalo mendadak dia collapse, gue nggak punya pemeran pengganti, lho..

Gaara : *Angguk* Gue ngerti, kok. Tapi adek lo ini minta diperbanyak scene GaaNaru-nya.

Sasuke : *Berubah jadi Gozila*

Naara : Nah, buat yang ngerequest SasuNaru, dah kubanyakin nih! Yah, walau penuh penderitaan khusus buat Naruto-nya aja sih. Aku masih agak susah bikin romance GaaNaru, harus semedi dulu buat nambah ilmunya.

Sasuke : Semedi sampe kapan pun otak lo nggak akan nambah cerdas, baka.

Naara : Ya.. aku udah tau kenyataan itu *nangis* chapter depan khusus kubikin hari penindasan buat Naruto. Tungguin aja yah!

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Si Naara : **Saya selalu nggak tahan liat opening Naruto Shippuden yang judulnya Diver - NICO Touches the Walls. Aah! Scene SasuNaru-nya mantab! Bikin jejeritan gaje! Dan, hei! Sai grepe-grepe bokongnya Naru di opening itu! *sepaked*

**Pair** : Mau yang mana? SasuNaru or GaaNaru? Atau mau NaruAki(ra) aja? *digigit Kisame*

**Genre** : Friendship / Humor*garing banget!*

**Theme Song :** Uruwashiki Hito – Ikimono Gakari *cocok banget sama suasana cerita ini, lho!*

.

**Enjoy!**

Pagi hari, identik dengan iringan mentari yang bersinar hangat dan suara burung-burung yang bercicit kegirangan. Pun dengan Konoha Senior High, identik dengan sahut sapa gembira di sana-sini dan jejeritan kaum hawa yang melengking nyaring dalam ruang lingkup teritorial sekolah, yang tentu saja mengiringi sepanjang langkah si judes Gaara atau pun si sotoy Sasuke *ctung!*. Naruto sudah cukup hafal dan terbiasa dengan keseharian lebay seperti itu di sekolahnya, walau dia baru dua hari menempuh pendidikannya di tempat bergengsi tersebut. Tapi...

"Huwaaa~ enak ya kamuuu! Tiap pagi bisa barengan sama Sasuke! Dianter naik mobilnya pula!" Sebuah tangan menggelayut akrab di pundaknya. Ada pula toyoran iseng yang membelai manja tempurung kepalanya.

"Iiih! Lo licik banget, sih! Seenaknya memonopoli Sasuke-kun sendirian!" Sebuah jitakan di kepala kuning tak dapat terelakkan.

"Lo udah pernah masuk rumahnya Uchiha-senpai, ya? Gimana rasanya? Katanya dia kaya banget, ya? Pasti asyik banget, ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?" Kedua bahu loyo Naruto tergoncang ke sana ke mari.

"Aku, sih, dengan senang hati kalo diminta jadi babunya Sasuke-sama!" Gaplokan gemas diselingi suara 'kyaaa!' nan cempreng dari seorang gadis centil terasa panas di pipi tan Naruto.

"Awas kalau lo berani macem-macem sama Sasuke-kun! Seumur hidup kami nggak bakalan maafin lo!" Seruan demokrasi dari puluhan fans Sasuke menembus kejam kedua gendang telinga Naruto.

"Eh, eh! Pembantunya ada berapa ratus orang sih?" Makin lebay, deh..

"Emang bener ya? Katanya rumahnya itu terbuat dari emas murni." Astagadragon!

Dan saat itu juga, Naruto langsung menjerit, mengaum ngamuk bak gozila lepas dari ragunan (lho?). Kelompok usil yang menggelendotinya sejak ia masuk gedung sekolahnya pun berhamburan ke sana-sini, takut dimakan hidup-hidup oleh si pirang jabrik yang saat ini tengah mengangkat-angkat kursi sambil diputar-putar di udara dengan maksud yang sangat gaje.

"Sabar ya, bro.." Kiba nepuk-nepuk kepala sobatnya yang sepertinya tiga detik lagi bakal meledak.

**.**

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Flat Senpai © Naara Akira**

**WARNING** : OOC , AU, GaJe, sempilan Humor garing, EYD gak ngaruh di sini, Boys Love!

Gak suka, jangan baca! Udah terlanjur baca? Yah, dipaksa suka aja laah~ *sepaked*

Chapter 6 : I'm Not Your Slave!

.

Hari selasa di musim semi. Langit hari ini sangat cerah. Angin sejuk beraroma khas bunga Sakura menelusup nakal dari celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Sangat cocok dan bisa dimanfaatin buat bersantai, apalagi tidur siang -menurut tanggapan seorang cowok berambut nanas yang saat ini terbukti sedang mendengkur dahsyat di pojokan kelas-. Matahari pun terlihat menggantung riang di atas sana. Kalau dilihat baik-baik, seakan ada wajah bayi autis yang sedang ketawa cekikikan gaje saat melihat makhluk di bawah sana merintih dalam derita -menurut tanggapan seorang manusia berambut duren yang duduk di depan si manusia nanas (ini fanfic ato toko buah sih?). Terbukti dengan wajah tan imutnya yang sangatlah kusut nan lecek.

Naruto mendaratkan kepalanya yang kerasa seberat sekarung beras itu di atas meja. Ocehan Kakashi seunyil pun nggak ada yang minat masuk ke dalam telinganya. Yah jelas lah, karena saat ini telinganya masih dia sumbat pakai kaus kaki demi menghindari terror dari fans gila Sasuke.

Tidak, tidak, bukan itu! Saat ini isi otaknya masih dipadetin oleh wajah devil si tuan muda. Naruto jadi meringis geregetan tiap kali melihat senyum ngeledek ala Sasuke melintas di bagian otak kecilnya. Dan wajah marah Naruto yang menurut teman-temannya sangatlah lucu makin kelihatan ngegemesin saat ia mengingat perilaku biadab si tuan muda yang seenak perut ngebiarin dan ninggalin pesuruh kesayangannya itu -pret!- dikepung massa oleh fansnya pagi tadi.

Naruto mengatup kedua tangannya di depan wajah melasnya. Bibir seksinya mulai bergerak, menimbulkan efek suara komat-kamit horror. "Semoga hari ini cepat berakhir, Tuhan! Semoga kesialan nggak menimpa hambamu yang manis nan imut ini, Tuhan! Semoga juga cewek-cewek sinting fans si Teme itu nggak memeloroti celanaku seperti tadi pagi, Tuhan! Dan semoga si Teme jelek itu berhenti menistai hambamu yang sangat rajin menabung ini, Tuhan! Aku rela mogok makan ramen seharian ini kalau doaku terkabul. Amin.."

"Lo udah nggak beres, Nar," celetu Kiba yang duduk di sebelahnya, sweatdrop.

"Sebodo amat! Cuma ini yang bisa gue lakukan selain berserah diri pada si Teme sialan itu, tau!"

Kiba menghela nafas pelan melihat derita yang kentara banget menjiplak di wajah polos sobatnya itu. "Maaf, ya. Seandainya aja gue bisa bantu lo, walo pun cuma sedikit..."

Denger kata-kata melankolis Kiba, Naruto jadi malah iba sama dia. Sungguh terbalik keadaannya, sodara-sodara.

"Lo ada niat buat ngebantu gue aja udah cukup, kok! Gue seneng punya sobat kayak lo!" ucap Naruto, sambil nyengir ceria. Kiba cuma bisa membalas cengiran temannya itu dengan senyum kecil.

Suasana penuh bunga itu langsung lenyap begitu pintu kelas mendadak kebanting. Semua anak yang kesadarannya makin menipis gara-gara keracunan jutsu fisika Kakashi, langsung melonjak kaget, bahkan salah satu dari mereka ada yang menjerit latah dan berteriak "ayam!". Shikamaru pun belum sempat menyeka liurnya yang masih nempel di meja.

Pintu ganda tersebut terbuka lebar, bahkan sampai mau lepas dari engselnya. Jelas aja pintunya rusak. Dibukanya aja nggak pake hati−ng, maksudnya tangan, tapi malah pake kaki. Mau bukti? Bisa kita lihat ada jiplakan kaki yang sangat berseni dan artistik nempel di sana. Sebuah aura gelap menguar dahsyat dari pintu tersebut, yang entah mengapa membuat Naruto ngerasa mulas dan beringsut ingin loncat dari jendela yang tepat berada di sisinya.

"Di mana Namikaze Naruto?"

Semua cengo, termasuk Kakashi, sebelum suara ledakan yang berasal dari mulut toa cewek sekelas menggelegar heboh. Apa lagi penyebabnya kalo bukan karena kemunculan seorang cowok dingin yang punya bola mata Onyx bernama Ayam- *plak!* Duh! Ternyata author ketularan latah. Sasuke-Teme maksud saya.

Dua temannya mengapit posisi cowok bertampang dingin tersebut. Juugo berdiri di sisi kanan Sasuke, dengan mulut mingkem sambil lirik sana-sini, numpang eksis mungkin. Sedang Suigetsu yang ada di sebelah kirinya tengah menguap lebar, kemudian menyeruput air dalam botol minumnya yang ia kalungkan di lehernya. Author curiga dia adalah bocah playgroup nyasar.

Naruto membeku, nimbul hasrat kepingin ngumpet di kolong meja saat ini juga. Tapi niatan mulianya itu tandas seketika begitu…

"Tuh, di sana." Telunjuk Kakashi seenak mie ayam bakso mengarah santai pada Naruto yang langsung menjerit histeris. Alhasil Naruto hanya dapat meruntuk keki. Dasar masker mesum biadab!

Sasuke ngelirik ke arah si cowok kuning yang punya multi ekspresi, antara kepingin ngamuk, nangis, dan kebelet pipis. Telunjuk ramping Sasuke terayun santai, kembali mengundang jeritan gemas dari segerombolan fansnya, yang bahkan beberapa dari mereka mengalami epilepsy secara misterius. "Hn, come here, dobe!" perintahnya sengak.

'Tuhaan! Kau kejam sekali! Nggak mau mengabulkan doa mulia dari seorang bocah lucu sepertiku! Kenapa Tuhaaan?' Jeritan hati Naruto hanya dapat didengar oleh yang Maha Kuasa. Tapi seandainya ia bertanya pada author, mengapa doa-doanya itu tidak terkabul, tentu author akan langsung menjawabnya−

"Doa yang lo panjatkan itu pake bumbu dusta sih.."

Ups, keduluan dijawab si Kiba ternyata. Dan Naruto cuma bisa melototin sobatnya yang ngangkat kedua bahunya dengan mimik innocent.

Sasuke masih menunggu dengan tenang di ambang pintu, sementara Naruto mulai ngedumal sambil celingukan cari akal.

"Ng, jam istirahat 'kan masih lama, Teme!" kilah Naruto, dan cukup masuk akal kali ini.

Tapi sodara-sodara! Dia lupa kalau lawannya adalah seorang pemuda seksi -coret- kharismatik berhati dingin dan berotak picik. Lengan kanan Sasuke terangkat di udara, dan membuat sebuah petikan ringan.

Ctik!

Kriiiiiiing!

Dan suara jeritan cempreng bel yang ditekan dengan sangat terpaksa oleh petugas sekolah pun melengking ke seluruh penjuru gedung. Semua tercengang menyaksikan kekuatan Sasuke yang menjadi bayang-bayang kekuasaan sekolah ngetrend tersebut. Padahal kelas baru dimulai lima belas menit lalu, lho! Tapi sebodo amat? Lima detik setelahnya ekspresi tercengang semua anak langsung berganti dengan ekspresi muka-muka laper yang kepingin banget lari ke kantin sekolah.

"Ayo cepet jalan, gue laper!" ucap si penguasa seantero Konoha High sambil melangkah meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

Sementara si jongos alias babu kesayangan kita ini cuma bisa cemberut dengan pipi mengembang sambil berjalan mengekor di belakang Sasuke, tak lupa dengan sebuah tas bekal kecil di tangan kanannya. Seputar ide untuk ngeles sudah malas menghinggap di kepalanya. Terima nasip aja, dah..

.

Gaara mendongak, mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku biologi yang sedang dibacanya. Suara nyaring bel istirahat sekolah bikin teman-teman sekelasnya bisik-bisik bingung. Kurenai-sensei yang kelihatannya sedang memamerkan sebuah replika jantung manusia di depan kelas pun cuma kedip-kedip heran. Lee dan Neji yang duduk bersisian saling berpandangan, kemudian mulai bisik-bisik tetangga. Ok, here we go! Gossip mode!

"Paling kerjaannya si tuan muda." Suara bisikan terdengar dari sebuah bibir monyong lima centi milik Lee. Walau dibilang berbisik, tapi congornya kedengeran banget hingga mencapai radius sepuluh meter.

Neji hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek, berbarengan dengan suara kursi yang digeser. Kurenai yang masih speechless sambil garuk-garuk kepala langsung menoleh pada Gaara yang berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ada apa, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara sedikit bungkuk, "maaf, sensei. Saya izin sebentar," ucapnya tegas pada Kurenai yang masih nampang heran. Guru cantik itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Wajah anak-anak sekelas terekspos satu per satu, nampangin keeksisan wajah dodol mereka. Semua ikut angkat bahu bingung, tapi kemudian langsung menjerit kesetanan berkat bunyi bel yang sekarang sudah berhenti berkoar. Mereka sudah mulai packing bekal mereka, menaruhnya di atas meja dan mulai menarik sumpit mereka.

"Ittadaki−"

"−dan istirahat siang tetap pada jadwal awal," cerocos Gaara sebelum hilang di ambang pintu. "Silahkan lanjutkan tugas Anda, sensei," ucapnya enteng, menghentikan jerit kegembiraan dari bocah-bocah berwajah polos tersebut.

Perintah Gaara / Ketua Osis = wajib terlaksana = absolute = mutlak. Berani melanggar? Urusan sangsi akan Gaara serahkan pada wakil kepsek berwajah pedofil. Hiii!

Gaara keluar dari kelasnya yang masih diributkan oleh teriak kelaparan dari para kaum duafa. Sebagai sohib yang baik, bijaksana, rajin sholat serta menabung, Neji dan Lee berniat menyusul Gaara yang sudah nyeloyor lebih dulu. Keduanya saling bertatapan, kemudian mengangguk bersama. "Hum!" gumam dua sohib itu mantab, lalu segera berlari mengejar Gaara. Tapi kedua bocah malang tersebut langsung kena sambitan replika paru-paru dari Kurenai. Wong mereka pergi tanpa pamit cium tangan. Ndak punya sopan santun!

.

Kerumunan manusia berjejal di depan gerbang agung kantin. Tapi anehnya, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani masuk ke dalam wilayah sakral tersebut. Wajah kelaparan mereka terlihat kecewa berat. Hanya satu yang saat ini dapat mereka lakukan. Gigit jari.

Sebuah persimpangan membentang luas di jidat lebar Sasuke. Mata kelam pemuda tersebut menatap keji sebuah garis kuning memanjang yang membungkus pintu masuk wilayah kantin.

/ Police Line! Do not enter! / Police line! Do not enter! / Police Line! Do not enter! / Police Line! Do not enter! /

"Apa-apaan ini, Osis sialan!" teriak pemuda Uchiha itu pada sosok jangkung berambut merah yang tengah mejeng santai di depan garis tersebut. Lho? Cepat amat si Gaara udah sampe! Sempet-sempetnya pula anak itu ngasih sekat polisi. Padahal kelasnya ada di lantai tiga, lho! Author curiga dia terpeleset liur Tobi yang berceceran di tangga dan langsung sliding sampai kantin. Namun pertanyaan besar menggantung nyata di atas kepala seluruh siswa. Dari mana Ketua Osis mereka nemu benda aneh yang biasa dipakai polisi untuk menandai suatu TKP kejahatan?

Tangan kanannya melempar-lemparkan gulungan plastik berwarna kuning tersebut, gulungan yang dia pakai buat membatasi daerah terlarang yang mengumbar pamer wangi masakan, meledek dengan kejamnya pada wajah-wajah kelaparan yang berjejer ngantri di belakang Sasuke.

"Siapa yang suruh kalian semua kemari, eh?" gumam Gaara pelan, yang ajaibnya bisa kedengaran oleh mereka semua yang tengah mengeroyok kantin. "Bubar!" Secara gaib mereka merasa merinding begitu mendapat pelototan –kecil- Gaara.

Seringai sinis Sasuke nimbul, "ada masalah?" balasnya nggak kalah judes.

Kerumunan massa tersebut langsung memucat, mulai beringsut mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Mata mereka mulai siwer, melihat adegan cekcok Sasuke dan Gaara yang mirip banget dengan layar PS combat yang mampang di Game Center. Gaara vs Sasuke!

"_Tes! Eh, udah nyala belon, Ji?"_ Terdengar suara gemerusuk gaje dari speaker yang menclok di atas pintu masuk kantin. Adegan battlefield Gaara vs Sasuke terhenti sesaat, diganggu oleh suara autis yang terdengar ribut, kelihatannya sedang berebut microphone. Semua kepala melongok ke atas, tak terkecuali Gaara dan Sasuke, menatap dengan wajah dodol ke arah speaker yang ada di atas kepala Gaara. _"Gue! Gue aja yang ngomong!" _Suara serek-serek becek yang kita kenali adalah milik Rock Lee. _"Ehem! Tes! Tes! Satu, dua, satu dua! Lee ganteng, Neji kece!−"_ Ctung! Ngiiing! Entah karena sebab apa, sepertinya microphone baru aja membentur bibir Lee.

Gaara mengernyit. Sungguh, dia teramat sangat malu memiliki komplotan anak buah seperti mereka.

"_Kawan-kawanku semua! Sebangsa dan setanah air− et dah! Bentar napa!"_ Lee direcoki oleh Neji yang sudah nggak kuasa nampung malunya. Biasanya kalau sudah begitu urat-urat di sisi mata Neji bermunculan, persis seperti orang lagi ngeden._"Sampe mana tadi? Ah, kawan-kawanku semua! Sebangsa dan setanah air−,"_ buset, diulang! _"−pada pagi hari yang cerah ini, izinkan saya, Rock Lee−,"_ mampus, dia mau khotbah!

Wajah para siswa membiru seketika. Tak lama, jeritan memilukan dari mereka semua berkoar hebat. Persis bener dengan jeritan panik saat Tsunami datang.

"Aaargh! Telinga gue sakiit!" Suigetsu mulai jejeritan lebay. Ia makin menggila! Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng, membuat rambut putih kebiruannya nyibak sana-sini, mirip Trio Macan. Si Juugo sepertinya juga mulai tak tahan. Matanya mulai menghitam! Sepertinya segel Orochimaru ditubuhnya telah aktif! =.=

Anak-anak yang tidak rela nantinya akan terkontaminasi dengan kalimat-kalimat beracun Lee pun segera angkat kaki, kabur dari sana sekilat jurus Hiraishin level dua milik pria teryahud sejagat raya, Yondaime! *hoy! Ini bukan canon!*

Belum kelar cowok bermata sebundar bola pingpong itu berdakwah, lorong kantin sudah sepi. Hanya tinggal diisi Gaara dan Sasuke yang masih saling pelotot-pelototan, serta Naruto yang masih nampang nggak ngerti di balik punggung Sasuke. Tanpa salam dan permisi, Suigetsu dan Juugo ikutan kabur bersama para siswa demi keselamatan telinga mereka.

Mata biru Naruto menatap wajah datar Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu balik menatapnya, kemudian meluncurkan jutsu telepati yang seakan nyerocos 'sana, gih, masuk kelas!'

"Eeh.. nganu, Sasuke… gue masuk kelas juga, ya!" Naruto nowel bahu Sasuke.

Dalam kurun waktu sepersekian detik, kepala Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. "Duduk!" perintahnya galak.

Ya Tuhan.. dia kayak lagi merintah anjing piaraannya aja.

"Malas kalau harus bicara dua kali," Gaara menghela nafas. Namun wajah putihnya tetap datar dan tenang, setenang empang di belakang rumah tetangga Author*geplaked*. "Bubar! Kembali ke kelas masing-masing." Gaara sedikit mengibas tangan kirinya ke arah dua cunguk yang diam membisu di hadapannya. Sasuke langsung tersinggung ternyata. Gesturnya Gaara itu kayak lagi ngusir ayam aja.

"_Maka dari itu teman-teman sekalian, buanglah sampah pada tempatnya!"_ Khotbah Lee yang nggak nyambung menjadi background kalimat tegas Gaara, meruntuhkan scene cool-nya saja. Naruto jadi sweatdrop menganalisis situasinya saat ini.

Sasuke berlagak kaget, "hoo, berani merintah gue? Siapa lo? Butuh cermin ga?" Cowok berambut gelap itu menyeringai, ngejek wajah kalem di depannya.

"_Buanglah pada tempat penampungan sampah! Bukan_ _penampungan Jompo!" _Jah,si Lee malah ngelawak. Garing pula! Sungguh, dia ceramah nggak lihat-lihat sikon.

Sebuah tekukan membentuk halus di permukaan kening Gaara. "Tidak mau menurut?"

"Cuih! Siapa lo!" sergah Sasuke sambil membanting pandangannya ke sisi kiri.

Gaara mengangkat dagunya sedikit, sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa Orochimaru-sama akan sangat gembira kalau harus bertemu denganmu sekarang." Aneh, kenapa si Gaara ngomong 'Orochimaru'-nya digarisin gitu, yak?

Tapi kata-kata Gaara barusan mengandung efek dahsyat. Raut wajah Sasuke mendadak berubah horror. Sampah choki-choki tak berdosa yang ada di dekat kaki kirinya jadi bahan pelototan mata Sharingan-nya. Tiap kali Gaara menyebutkan nama wakil kepsek pedofil itu, bulu roma Sasuke mendadak meremang. Ia ingat sekali saat terakhir dulu, terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Orochimaru yang langsung main grepe-grepe tubuh seksinya. Ingatan mengerikan itu selalu segar dalam benaknya. Sampai pada malam harinya, Sasuke langsung mengalami mimpi buruk, membuat seisi rumahnya panik mendapati wajah rupawannya membiru pucat.

"Tch!" Sasuke mendecah sebal, kehabisan akal buat ngeles lagi. Pemuda itu berbalik memunggungi Gaara. "Jangan geer! Inget! Gue masih belum selesai sama lo!" Kemudian dia pun melangkah pergi. Bukannya dia kabur begitu aja dari masalah, cuman ngambil langkah aman dari pada kena musibah nantinya. Eh, sama aja yak?

Naruto masih diam di tempatnya berdiri. Mata birunya menatap punggung tegap Sasuke yang makin menjauh. Tak lama, seringai keji nimbul di wajah imutnya.

Mind list Naruto: Kelemahan Uchiha Sasuke.

Satu, Orochimaru.

"Kamu…" Suara Gaara menginterupsi lamunan bejatnya. Naruto menoleh pada sosok berambut merah tersebut. Pemuda itu menatapnya datar. "…sejak kapan berteman dengan dia?"

Kepala kuning Naruto miring ke kanan dua puluh tiga derajat. "Maksudmu Sasuke?" tanyanya, Namun Gaara tak menjawab. Kalau kata Naruto, diamnya Gaara itu tandanya 'iya'. "Gimana, ya? Dibilang teman juga bukan, sih." Naruto memajukan bibirnya, terlihat ngegemesin banget. Terbukti Gaara tengah memperhatikannya. "Kalau dalam bahasa halusnya, kami ini partner. Ah, bukan, bukan! Apa, ya? Em, gue bisa juga di sebut… pendampingnya?" ucap Naruto pelan, malah bisa dibilang kalau Naruto itu sedang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Namun ucapannya itu berdampak cukup besar baginya. Kenapa ia jadi merasa malu sendiri dengan ucapannya. Wajah mungilnya jadi sedikit memerah.

"Pendamping?" Gaara mengulang ucapan Naruto.

Naruto sedikit tersentak. Pertanyaan Gaara barusan makin membuat wajahnya memerah. "Ah, bu−bukan! Bukan apa-apa!" Ia mengibas-kibaskan kedua tangannya, panik. Jah, elah. Mau bilang kata 'babu' aja susah bener, dah! Jadi semerawut begini, kan? Naruto menghela nafas berat sambil senyum miris, "sebenernya mulai dari kemarin gue ini−"

"Babu! Hey! Ngapain di sana? Cepetan sini!" Di kejauhan sana, Sasuke meneriakinya dengan lantang dan nista. Pemuda itu ternyata masih menunggu Naruto di ujung lorong.

Naruto menggeram, lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Woy! Siapa yang barusan lo panggil babu, hah!" Pemuda itu menjerit tak ikhlas. Huee, malu! Masih lebih baik kalau dia sendiri yang bilang ke Gaara.

"Babu?" Gaara mengulang –lagi?- ucapan Naruto.

Tubuhnya seketika menegang mendengar ucapan Gaara. Sebilah pisau dapur otomatis menancap di ulu hati Naruto. Kata 'babu' sepertinya punya efek dalam dan dramatis, bisa dibilang cukup tabu baginya. Sekarang Naruto jadi nggak berani noleh pada Gaara.

"Kamu kerja sambilan di rumahnya Uchiha?" Ucapan polos Gaara berikutnya membuat si rambut kuning berciuman dengan lantai sekolah. "Masa kamu tidak tahu sekolah ini melarang keras para siswa untuk bekerja sambilan saat di luar jam sekolah?" Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Ya ampun, Gaara itu polos ato dodol, ya?

"Bukan yang seperti itu, kok! Kami cuma−"

"Babu!" Sasuke berteriak lagi. Kalau belum teriak tiga kali rasanya belum afdol, deh. Naruto itu persis jelangkung, sih.

"Uuh, iya!" Naruto membalas teriakannya. Nggak sadar kalau secara nggak langsung ia menerima statusnya. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Gaara. "Gaara, gue duluan, ya!" ucapnya sebelum mengayuh langkah cepatnya ke arah pemuda bertampang gusar di ujung sana.

Gaara menatap sosok secerah matahari tersebut menjauh. Ia dapat mendengar suara cekcok di ujung lorong. Sesekali suara jeritan khas melengking dari mulut si rambut kuning. Tanpa sadar Gaara kembali teringat sosok itu. Mata bundarnya yang secerah langit tak berawan di siang hari membuatnya merasa tenang saat menatapnya. Aroma ramen sesaat tercium dari mulutnya saat ia sedang berbicara, menandakan bahwa si pemilik mulut begitu menyukai makanan berkuah tersebut. Warna kulitnya lebih gelap dibanding siswa lainnya, membuatnya mudah untuk ditemukan dalam kerumunan manusia sekali pun. Dan wajahnya saat memerah tadi− tunggu! Secara spontan Gaara langsung membekap mulutnya, seakan baru saja mengucapkan kalimat terlarang.

Kenapa sekarang ia jadi begitu memikirkan sosok itu?

.

Bel jam kedua mulai berdering. Kakashi harus segera mengepak barang-barangnya dan rela digantikan posisinya oleh kelas sejarah Ibiki-sensei. Akh! Bête banget, sehabis fisika langsung sejarah. Setidaknya, Naruto tidak perlu berbagi keluhan dengan teman-temannya yang mulai menguap malas.

"Teme."

"Hn?"

Langkah keduanya memantul di sepanjang lorong sepi. Maklum, sekarang 'kan masih jam belajar. Tapi dua makhluk ini malah pergi kenca−*plak!* membolos. Uwabaki berwarna putih yang mereka kenakan menghantam lembut permukaan anak tangga yang jarang dipijak oleh siswa lainnya.

"Ano…" Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya dengan raut wajah bingung, "bukannya ini jalan menuju atap sekolah?" Ia terus mengekor di balik punggung Sasuke yang tetap berjalan angkuh.

"Terus?" ucap Sasuke, santai. Cowok emo itu sama sekali tidak menolehkan wajah kakunya pada bocah pirang yang celingukan curiga di belakangnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah pintu besi berwarna biru gelap menyapa wajah dinginnya.

"Kita 'kan dilarang ke mari. Kalau ketahuan Tsunade Baa-chan, minimal bisa kena tonjok, lho!" bisik Naruto lantang (?). Gurauan yang nggak penting bagi Sasuke. Sepertinya dia lupa sedang bicara dengan siapa. Kalau Sasuke mau, jabatan Tsunade sekali pun bisa ia gulingkan dengan mudah. Yah, ibarat contoh, semudah menggulingkan badan bulatnya si Chouji aja.

"Lagian 'kan atap sekolah biasanya dikun−," Naruto mangap saat pintu besi di depannya menjeblak lebar, "−ci... Kok?" Naruto pangling. Wajahnya mendadak terlihat oon saat melihat Sasuke tengah mengantungi serenceng kunci ke dalam saku blazernya. Naruto jadi mengutuki dirinya, lupa pada kenyataan kalau majikannya ini makhluk luar biasa.

"Ngapain bengong di sana? Cepat ke sini! Dan tutup pintunya!" perintahnya.

Karena masih belum eling, Naruto hanya mengangguk nurut sambil berjalan melewati pintu besi tersebut, kemudian menutupnya. Suara dencitan yang berasal dari besi berkarat pintu itu menimbulkan kesan horror. Setelahnya Naruto mengamati sekelilingnya, berusaha melupakan suara seram yang tadi didengarnya.

Mata biru cerahnya berbinar. Hanya ada ruang kosong beratapkan langit biru yang menghampar luas di hadapannya. Sebuah tower air bediri kokoh di sisi pintu masuk atap. Sekeliling wilayah tersebut dibatasi pagar kawat sebagai kompensasi. Naruto maju selangkah demi selangkah, menginjak antusias lantai keramik usang di bawahnya. Ia dapat merasakan tiupan angin yang menampar lembut wajah gembiranya. Dari ketinggian seperti ini ia dapat menikmati hembusan kasar sang angin yang dapat mengibas kencang blazer gelapnya yang tidak dikancing.

"Kereen!" Anak itu memekik heboh. Ia berlarian ke sana ke mari untuk menjelajahi sekeliling tempat luas tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi atap sekolah. Di SD mau pun SMP-nya dulu, penjaga sekolah selalu mengunci wilayah tersebut. Mendadak kegiatan autis Naruto terhenti, lalu bocah bermata langit itu menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih mematung di dekat pintu. "Dapat dari mana kunci tempat ini?"

Sasuke nggak perlu jawab. Harusnya semua orang dengan sendirinya pun sudah tahu jawabannya, kan? Dan dilihat dari muka malesnya Naruto, sepertinya dia baru nyadar.

"Haha, lupa gue kalo lagi ngomong sama seekor makhluk luar biasa macam lo," ucapnya sambil nyengir. Namun kelihatannya Sasuke sama sekali nggak menghiraukan. Ia tetap diam di tempatnya, menatap Naruto yang berjalan kian mendekat ke arahnya.

Naruto melirik tempat teduh di belakang Sasuke. Dinding yang ada di sisi pintu masuk atap posisinya tengah membelakangi letak matahari saat ini. Ia melangkah ke tempat tersebut, kemudian meletakkan bokongnya di atas lantai sambil menghela nafas lelah.

"Biar pun matahari lumayan terik, tapi di sini sejuk, ya!" Naruto memejamkan matanya saat angin kembali berhembus, menikmati sensasi menyenangkan yang membelai manja seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Jemari tangan kanannya sedikit menyisir helai pirang rambutnya yang menari liar diterpa angin. Pemuda itu perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, dan menemukan Sasuke yang tengah berjongkok di hadapannya dengan tampang serius. Keduanya diam, saling bertatapan. Dan angin pun numpang eksis seliweran di sekitar mereka.

"Teme, gue 'kan bukan kecoak yang lagi nge-dance." Naruto menatap heran wajah serius Sasuke. Sedikit risih juga ditatapi segitunya oleh seleb seantero sekolahnya tersebut.

"Kalian tadi bicara apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ha?" Naruto nggak ngerti.

Masih dengan posisi berjongkok, sebelah lutut Sasuke beradu dengan lantai. Tangan kanannya menjadi tumpuan posisinya saat ini, membantu wajah dingin miliknya menghampiri wajah tanya Naruto.

"Osis sialan itu ngomong apa aja sama lo tadi?" Wajahnya maju lima belas centi ke arah Naruto.

Secara insting, Naruto beringsut mundur. "Gaara? Apa−," Naruto langsung meringis saat kepalanya tanpa sengaja membentur dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Kini ruang untuk memperlebar jarak antara mereka tandas sudah. "Maksud lo apa, sih?"

"Gue tadi lihat kalian ngobrol."

"Emang kenapa? Nggak boleh? Nggak ada aturan yang ngelarang babu lo bersosialisasi, kan?"

Sasuke mendecah, diselingi raut wajah kesal. Tangan kirinya kini bertumpu pada dinding yang ada di depannya, dinding yang di punggungi oleh Naruto. Wajah si pirang makin memucat saat wajah ganteng nan stoic Sasuke makin dekat menghampirinya. "Terus tadi kenapa muka lo sampai merah begitu?"

Naruto nggak memberikan apa pun untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran Sasuke. Hanya dua kali kedipan yang menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, pertanda bahwa tokoh utama kita ini lagi berusaha inget-inget sesuatu yang terlupakan. Sumpah, seandainya bisa, Sasuke kepingin banget nambah memori otak Naruto biar loading-nya bisa sedikit lebih cepat.

Selang lima detik berikutnya, Naruto melotot. "Me−merah?" jerit anak itu histeris, tapi telatnya keterlaluan banget. Wajah merah yang Sasuke maksud kini nampak di permukaan kulit pipinya. Hmm, Sasuke makin curiga, nih!

"Kalian ngomongin apa?" Sasuke nanya lagi, makin menginterogasi.

Naruto geleng-geleng cepat. "Kami cuma ngobrol biasa, kok!"

"Masa?" Sasuke ngangkat sebelah alisnya, nggak percaya. "Lantas apa yang membuat muka lo mirip orang yang lagi kasmaran begitu?"

"Bu−bukan urusan lo, Teme! Lo mau tau urusan orang aja!" Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Mana bisa dia bilang muka merahnya itu timbul gara-gara Sasuke juga. Mengingat akan hal itu, wajah manis nan imut di hadapan Sasuke jadi nambah merah.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak, diam sesaat. Ia menatap Naruto dengan raut wajah berpikir. Iya juga, apa hubungannya sama gue? Itu 'kan bukan urusan gue. Kenapa gue jadi penasaran berat begini? Tapi kenapa juga gue kesel lihat mereka berduaan tadi?

Macam-macam argumen saling berbenturan dalam kepala Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu menekuk alisnya dalam-dalam sambil menggeram. Naruto yang disuguhi wajah Sasuke yang kelihatan kepingin makan dia bulat-bulat hanya bisa meringkuk tanpa daya dalam penjara majikannya.

"K−kenapa lo jadi marah begitu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Jangan salahkan Naruto yang secara nggak sengaja menghirup aroma mint yang menguar bersama hela nafas Sasuke. Posisi mereka terlalu dekat, sih. Bahkan Naruto dapat mencium aroma apel dari rambut kelam si emo. Wangi gentle menguar lembut dari tubuh Sasuke, yang secara misterius membuat kedua pundak Naruto menegang. Dan sekali lagi, jangan salahkan Naruto kalau dia jadi sulit nolak pesona alami Sasuke.

Ia baru sadar dengan posisinya yang sangat membahayakan kestabilan jiwa dan raganya. Siapa pun bisa mengira mereka sedang berciuman dengan posisi skandal begini. Tapi untung, mereka berada di tempat aman yang jarang dijamah oleh siswa lainnya. Lho? Bukannya di tempat tersembunyi yang barusan dibilang aman begini justru malah masuk kategori bahaya? Bisa aja 'kan Sasuke tau-tau nyerang babunya bak kisah TKW di Arab sana? Isi otak Naruto mulai ngelantur, nih.

"Dengar." Wajah putih itu makin maju, bahkan kini hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Imajinasi Naruto makin menjadi. "Peraturan yang wajib dipatuhi babu gue. Pertama− "

"Hah?" Naruto melotot. Enak bener main pasang-pasang peraturan segala. Dia 'kan bukan anggota DPR?

"Perintah majikan adalah mutlak." Pemuda itu membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam.

"What the−! Apa-apaan−"

"Kedua," Sasuke nebas protesan Naruto. "Apa pun perintah majikan, babu harus nurut apa pun itu resikonya." Sasuke makin maju, nyentuh hidung Naruto dengan hidungnya sendiri. Si pirang sudah kehabisan kata-kata, antara situasinya saat ini dan omongan Sasuke yang makin melantur di siang bolong.

"Ketiga, babu dilarang ngobrol sama siapa pun selama majikan ada bersamanya." Summary, dia nggak mau Naruto ngacangin dia. Referensi dari kejadian beberapa menit lalu antara pembokatnya dengan Osis alias Gaara.

"Keempat, majikan nggak pernah salah."

"Tapi−"

"Kelima, kalo majikan salah, balik ke peraturan keempat."Astaga, si Sasuke kayak lagi nge-MOS adek kelasnya.

Sebenarnya inti dari peraturan yang Sasuke buat secara ngasal dan spontan itu adalah :

Naruto milik gue. Garansi sebulan, ga boleh dipegang-pegang sembarangan! Terutama oleh tangan Osis. Sekian.

.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ToBeContinue

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

**Naara** : Selama pembuatan story ini, jemari saya sering banget ngesot dengan gaje-nya di atas keyboard. Terutama saat nulis nama 'Sasuke' jadi 'Sasuek' =.= Hoho, jadi tolong dimaklum kalau banyak Mistypo di sana-sini, minna :Q

Maaf, alur makin meng-gaje –seperti author- dikarenakan saat hari minggu kemarin saya nonton Japan Festival di Tamini Square, saya nemuin gerombolan Gaje yang cosplay chara-chara Naruto Shippuden. Mood saya langsung anjlok –sampe sekarang malah- karena nemuin sosok Sasuke and Gaara yang sumpah kagak mirip banget XP

**Sasuke and Gaara** : Padahal nggak ngaruh, dodol!

**Naara :** Yee, gara-gara itu, waktu mau nulis bagian scene kalian, saya jadi kebayang wajah mereka, akhirnya malah riweh sendiri dan susah nyari feel-nya.

**Naruto :** Lo aja emang dasar manusia aneh!

**Naara :** Alur seperti biasa lamban. Saya mikir, "kok, gue nulis dikit bener, yak?" Tapi langsung cengo pas liat slide-nya udah nyampe tiga belas lembar dan empat ribuan words. Huweengs..

_Big thanks to:_**pppeppermint****, ****Cha2-can****, ****Olive meow****, ****NaruZach****, ****Cendy Hoseki****, ****SukeRuto Childishu****, ****Gymnadenia****, ****Fi suki suki****, ****SasoHinatyaa****, ****LupthSasukePolepel****, ****Cintya Abbyath****, ****Meyra Uzumaki****, ****Luchiver Rie chan****, ****Sugiura Misaki****, ****Vipris****, ****Childish kagomecHan****, ****Ajeng-KillZaoldyeck****, ****DarkLordVi****, ****Lady Spain****, ****roxaz91DaRezt**

Uuung, pingin kasih kalian pelukan hangat, deh~ *Readres: ga butuh!* Maaf, kali ini saya belum bisa balas review kalian. *bungkuk*

See ya!

Review?... (=w=)a


	7. Chapter 7

**Si Naara : **Adeeh,gara-gara terlanjur moody saya jadi ke anyut WeBe. Tolong dimaafkan apabila cerita ini makin gajeness dan maksa banget alurnya. Sekali lagi maaf, cerita baru nimbul sekarang (/'∆')/

Btw, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya!

**Pair** : Mau yang mana? SasukeXNaruto or GaaraXNaruto? Atau saya banting ke SasukeXGaara aja? *disembelih Naruto*

**Genre** : Friendship / Humor *garing banget sumpah!*

**Enjoy!**

Sepasang uwabaki putih menghentak-hentak kasar di atas permukaan lantai keramik sebuah lorong sepi. Blazer gelap tak terkancing yang menguar harum maskulin milik Sasuke mengibas kasar, mengiringi langkah kebut pemuda tersebut.

Langkah kesalnya berhenti saat tangannya menggeser kesal pintu kelasnya. Sontak seisi kelas tersebut langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan raut horror saking shock-nya, bahkan Orochimaru-sensei yang sedang ketok-ketok papan tulis dengan penggaris besarnya pun nyaris tersedak kaget.

Sasuke segera menghampiri kursinya tanpa menghiraukan pria berkulit pucat di depan kelas yang barusan menegurnya. Ia pun menggeser kursinya dengan gondok, kemudian duduk di atasnya sambil menaikkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya ke atas meja, menodongkan kedua kakinya pada Suigetsu yang duduk persis di depannya.

Semua anak masih menatapnya heran. Beberapa dari mereka mulai bisik-bisik tetangga. Sebagian siswi mulai histeris dan meraung-raung khawatir begitu melihat penampakan yang tidak lazim di wajah Sasuke. Hmm, ada apakah gerangan?

Yang jadi bahan gossipan pun jengah. Masih dengan wajah datar nun dinginnya, Sasuke mendesis tertahan.

"Apa lihat-lihat! Emangnya muka gue papan tulis, ya?" Mata kelamnya yang setajam golok itu berkilat mengancam.

Semua punya caranya masing-masing. Orochimaru-sensei perlu menodongkan _soulmate_-nya si Entong *penggaris besar kesayangannya* untuk membuat murid-muridnya diam. Kakashi-sensei dengan jutsu ceramah dua jamnya mampu membuat seisi kelas hampir ngompol di celana. Sedang Tsunade _The Head Master_ cukup mengandalkan suara toanya yang serek-serek becek. Sungguh dahsyat kekuatan Tuan muda kita satu ini. Lirikan mata elangnya saja mampu membuat anak kecil nangis meraung-raung.

Mau buktinya ga? Mari kita tengok suasana kelas yang mendadak kerasa seperti diisi oleh sekumpulan _totem pole_. Bedanya benda kayu tersebut warnyanya cokelat, nggak biru pucet dengan keringet segede biji jagung di sekitar dahi mereka. Dengan tubuh gemetar dan keringat dingin yang bercucuran, mereka pun dengan patuhnya kembali menatap papan tulis yang ada di depan kelas. *lebay!*

Si rambut perak sedikit menggeser wajahnya, menghindari sapaan sepasang uwabakiputihSasuke yang menutupi pandangannya. Kalau nggak biasa disuguhi muka angker Sasuke, Suigetsu pasti ikutin ekspresi teman-temannya yang lain. Namun nyatanya pemuda bergigi runcing itu mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan heran dan raut wajah penuh tanya yang terkesan nyantai.

Tangan pemuda itu mengacung songong ke arah wajah malas Sasuke. "Kenapa muka lo?" menunjuk sebuah jiplakan lima jari artistik yang mengukir indah pipi mulus Sasuke.

"JANGAN NGOMONG SAMA GUE!" sekepal tangan menonjok permukaan meja yang mulus.

**.**

**Naruto** **copyright by Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Flat Senpai copyright by Naara Akira**

**WARNING** : OOC , AU, Humor expired, EYD gak ngaruh di sini, Boys Love!

Chapter 7 : Down on One's Luck

**.**

Matahari cukup terik siang ini. Aneh, padahal musim panas belum punya hak asasi untuk muncul bulan ini. Awan berarak dengan leletnya, menandakan hempas angin yang berseliweran tidaklah seberapa.

Sepasang _blue diamond_ menatap gumpalan kapas apung di langit biru dengan pandangan kosong, entah sebenarnya dia itu tidur dengan mata terbuka atau sedang memuja langit biru yang secerah warna matanya.

Nope! Bukan itu. Kedua mata bulat itu tidak sedang fokus pada awan putih di langit cerah. Naruto menghela nafas, menatap nanar benda putih yang berlarian di langit.

Kiba kepingin sekali bertanya macam-macam pada sohibnya satu itu. Namun naas, tiap kali pemuda Inuzuka itu mangap hendak bertanya, si pirang langsung menghempas nafas pasrahnya dengan lesu. Pingin tanya lagi, si pirang pun melakukan hal yang sama. Begitu terus berulang-ulang. Kalau Kiba mau menghitungnya sejak awal, sudah lebih dari duabelas kali Naruto menghela nafas.

Daripada bingung, mending cek isi kepalanya aja, yuk!

_**Flashback**_

"_Pertama, majikan nggak pernah salah." Pemuda itu membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam. _

_Owh, kalimat yang bener-bener egois._

"_What the−! Apa-apaan−"_

"_Kedua, perintah majikan adalah mutlak." Sasuke makin maju, nyentuh hidung Naruto dengan hidungnya sendiri. Si pirang sudah kehabisan kata-kata, antara situasinya saat ini dan omongan Sasuke yang makin melantur di siang bolong._

"_Ketiga, apa pun perintah majikan, babu harus nurut apa pun itu resikonya."_

"_Keempat, babu dilarang ngobrol sama siapa pun selama majikan ada bersamanya." _

"_Tapi−"_

"_Kelima, kalo majikan salah, balik ke peraturan pertama!" Si Sasuke gayanya kayak lagi nge-MOS adek kelasnya aja._

_Si raven menjedotkan dahinya ke dahi pemuda di hadapannya, lebih tepatnya mendorong hingga kepala si blonde terhimpit antara dahinya dengan tembok semen di belakangnya. Ini cara Sasuke mengintimidasi seseorang, yang menurutnya adalah cara yang cool dan selalu sukses!_

_See? Naruto nggak memprotes seperti biasa. Ia diam terperanga dengan… wajah merah?_

_Naruto nunduk, yang secara otomatis membuat lawan bicara di depannya sedikit mengendurkan pertahanannya._

"_Mi−"ia berbisik tipis._

_Sasuke angkat sebelah alis, bingung. "Apaan?" dia ikut menunduk, mencara wajah tan yang ngumpet di bawah bayang-bayang poni kuningnya._

"_G−gue bilang minggir, sialan!"_

_Buagh!_

_Goool! Sebuah sundulan dari kepala duren telak menghantam jidat Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi dahinya dengan suara erangan kecil._

"_Kh.. Brengsek! Lo mau kudeta, eh!" desis Sasuke di sela rasa sakit yang menjalari dahi hingga ke matanya. Kedua mata gelapnya berkedut kesal, sedikit nahan sakit karena rasanya perih banget hingga kerasa pusing._

_Setelah pager hidup *alias Sasuke* tumbang, Naruto langsung buru-buru bangun. Kedua tangannya mengepal. "Emang kenapa? Hukum mana yang bunyinya lo berhak kasih aturan seenaknya! Cuih, sori, deh! Sana, kalo mau main mendingan bareng anak-anak TK yang sama-sama childish kayak lo! Lo nggak berhak ngatur-ngatur hidup gue, understood!"_

_Selesai ngamuk, Naruto mendengus terengah-engah. Asli makin percis aja sama beruk! Tapi gimana nggak ngamuk, coba? Mamihnya aja nggak pernah kasih kebijakan macem-macem ke dia. Minimal cuci kaki dan gosok gigi sebelum tidur._

_Habis ngasih Sasuke siraman rohani panjang lebar kali tinggi, si pirang pun balik badan buat cao dari tempat tersebut._

_Masih dengan tampang datarnya, Sasuke yang nggak iklas ditinggalin sendirian pun ambil langkah siaga pertama untuk menahan kepergian makhluk pirang yang hampir berbelok ke kiri menuju pintu besi. Dengan cekatan pemuda itu menyelonjorkan kaki panjangnya, men-tackle kaki kanan Naruto yang sukses nyungsep. Kepala kuning pemuda itu menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar kepentok besi tralis yang membungkus sepanjang sisi areal roof._

_Suara rintih kesakitan mengiringi bunyi debaman keras yang berasal dari tubuhnya sendiri._

"_Si-sialan!" Naruto cuma sanggup mengumpat. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk meng-cover rasa sakit yang terasa di bagian kanan tempurungnya._

"_Hn, rasakan! Balasan buat sundulan lo tadi." Si Sasuke heartlessly malah nyukurin. _

_Muka Naruto yang udah kayak mau nangis karena nahan nyeri di sekujur sisi kanan tubuh dan kepalanya malah membuat si Uchiha menyeringai menang._

"_Haah… gue nggak suka cowok cengeng." Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala._

_Gara-gara lihat senyum nyebelin tersebut, gejolak emosi makin bikin kepalanya terasa sakit. "Hak asasi manusia! Lagian yang minta di sundul itu 'kan lo sendiri! Ngapain nyundul-nyundul jidat gue duluan! Dasar cowok nggak normal!" jerit Naruto, masih dengan posisi terlentang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sosok kharismatik di seberangnya. Dia nggak jadi mewek, balik lagi ke normalnya yang masochist._

"_Aah! Kepala gue jadi makin sakit gara-gara babu gue berisik! Sakit banget!" Sasuke mulai ngeluh. Kaki kirinya menekuk, membiarkan pasangannya yang di sebelah kanan tergeletak lurus. Tangan kirinya meremat pelan poni gelapnya, membuat gesture ala pekerja frustasi yang kena PHK dadakan. _

_Naruto mingkem merhatiin tingkah mellow pemuda berkulit putih nyaris pucat di depannya. Ia akhirnya mengambil posisi duduk bersila. Muka cute-nya jadi sendu ngeliat Sasuke yang –dengan bokisnya− sedang menderita._

_Aduuh.. susahnya jadi orang ga tegaan._

"_Beneran sakit?" tanya Naruto akhirnya._

_Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya. "Lo pikir bohongan apa?" Dia nunjuk-nunjuk permukaan dahinya yang sedikit memerah. Karena saya bilang sedikit, maka artinya bener-bener dikiiit banget._

"_Ng, anu… maaf." Naruto nunduk makin dalam. Bocah yang mirip banget dengan angin ribut itu jadi diam._

_Sasuke ikutan diam. Jadi lumayan nyesel juga udah nipu anak tersebut. Emang selebay itukah aktingnya? Kayaknya kalo dipikir-pikir lagi, aksinya dia lebih ekstreme dibandingkan yang si pirang perbuat, deh._

_Suasana 'krik-krik' tersebut pun melanda mereka kurang lebih dua menitan. Naruto udah gatel pengen ngomong sesuatu, tapi dia sendiri bingung mau ngomong apaan._

"_Satu bulan."_

_Naruto mendongak. Sasuke barusan ngomongin usia kandungan kucingnya, tuh?_

"_Gue tambahin jatah kerja lo satu bulan lagi." Pemuda itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke depan wajah speechless Naruto._

"_WHAT!" pekik si pirang heboh. Saking hebohnya dia sampai loncat dari posisi bersilanya. Gimana coba caranya?_

"_Hei, gue bukan tipe pria pendendam." Tapi tipe pemeras…_

"_Setengah hari dari sebulan aja belum! Dan lo mau nambahin jadi sebulan lagi? Hell no!"_

"_Lantas ini mau diapakan?" Sasuke mulai mengintimidasi. Ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah luka bonyokan di dahi porselennya yang semulus dan sebening mutiara. Kalau diibaratkan, nyamuk langsung sliding sekali hinggap._

_Naruto nelen ludah. Secara otomatis tubuhnya melorot kembali ke posisi duduk. Ukh! Cowok sialan! Dasar nggak berperasaan! Dia manfaatin kesucian hati gue yang tulus ini!_

_Sampai kiamat pun rasanya Naruto nggak akan pernah lelah buat mengumpat-umpat semua hal jelek yang ada dalam diri Sasuke._

"_Yah, kalo lo mau, sih, ada cara lain buat menggantikannya." Naruto langsung blink-blink. "Tapi rumah sakit kelas internasional juga kayaknya nggak akan bisa nolong sekali pun lo jual rumah, deh."_

_Udah meras, pake acara ngehina lagi! Tapi Naruto cukup tahu diri, kok, makanya dia hanya bisa menggeram tertahan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gusar. Dia udah cukup tahu berdasarkan pengamatannya langsung. Kekayaan yang Sasuke miliki nggak akan bisa habis buat tujuh turunan sampai ke tujuh turunannya lagi. Sip, lebay bener._

_Pemuda raven itu mengibas tangan kanannya ke udara. Sasuke menatap sosok yang tengah menatapnya kesal. "Kalau nggak punya uang, bayar dengan tubuh lo sendiri."_

_Kedua alis Naruto makin menukik tajam. "Jangan seenaknya!"_

"_Mulai sekarang, lo adalah anjing suruhan." Dengan seenak perutnya, dia mengklaim si pirang sebagai helder-nya, membuat Kiba di kejauhan sana bersin hebat secara gaib._

"_Teme!"_

"_Ah, menyalak lagi."_

"_Grrr!" Naruto geregetan to the max, makanya cuman bisa menggeram dengan tangan berkedut._

_Sasuke mendengus tersenyum, nyaris nyengir dan hampir mengeluarkan suara kekehannya. Dia nggak sadar kalo barusan dia senyum dengan tulus dari lubuk hatinya. Naruto pun nggak sadar dan menganggapnya sebagai senyum pelecehan._

"_Guk, ayo balik. Gue lapar. Gue tau lo juga udah lapar, kan?" Sasuke bangun sambil nepuk-nepuk belakang celananya yang rada berdebu. _

_Sumpah demi apa, Naruto iklas di samain sama anjing asalkan dia diijinin mencaplok kepala gelap pemuda Uchiha tersebut._

_Sebuah tangan menjulur ke arah si pemilik sapphire saat pemuda tersebut masih setia dengan gerutuan akutnya. Mata biru itu menatap tanya pada tangan putih yang menjulang di depan wajahnya._

_Sebuah senyuman maklum yang tidak biasa membias di permukaan wajah Sasuke."Kenapa? Ayo!" Lagi-lagi ia menodongkan tangannya pada si pirang. Mata onyx-nya mengisyaratkan agar Naruto segera menjamahnya, menerima uluran tangannya. Hal yang Sasuke tunjukan secara terang-terangan bahwa pemuda berambut gelap itu telah menerima kehadiran si pirang._

_Sasuke benar-benar nggak sadar, ada seseorang yang begitu mengagumi wajah tersenyumnya. Wajah senyum yang ia berikan saat ini. Orang itu ada di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan raut teduh._

_Biar seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu dingin, sombong, egois, keras kepala, nyebein, narsis, belagu, songong (dan bla bla sampe kiamat nggak abis-abis), tapi menurut Naruto, dia orang yang cukup…_

_Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menggamit tangan putih di depannya sebelum…_

_Keergrurururuuk~_

_Dua-duanya langsung diam dengan posisi begitu selama beberapa saat. Naruto nunduk suram, Sasuke menatap penuh selidik ke arahnya._

"_Apaan, tuh? Suara perut?"_

"_Be−berisik! Itu bukan berarti gue lapar!" Naruto langsung menampar tangan yang sebelumnya mau ia tangkap. _

_Sasuke mengepal tangannya di depan mulut, membentuk gesture orang batuk untuk mengembunyikan seyumnya."Tapi perut lo lebih jujur ketimbang mulut lo, tuh."_

"_Diam!"_

"_Hm, terserah. Ayo, Pocchiri! Gue beliin makanan, deh!"_

"_Pocchiri apaan, heh!" jeritnya sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya._

_Naruto masih terus mengeluh. Namun sebuah kesimpulan kecil menggelitik hatinya. Sasuke terasa jauh lebih hangat dibandingkan saat pertama mereka bertemu. Walau pun arti kata hangat itu masih benar-benar jauh dari kesan lembut, sih._

_Kenapa, sih, cowok cakep tapi nggak normal seperti dia jarang banget tersenyum? Padahal seandainya saja senyum itu terus terkembang, Naruto bisa jamin bakal ada pertumpahan darah dalam beberapa sesi untuk ngerebutin dia buat dijadiin calon suami. _

_Jemari Sasuke mengarah ke arah celana Naruto. "Belakang lo kotor."_

_Naruto pun melongok spot yang dituding Sasuke. "Ah, mungkin kena itu." Ia balik menunjuk ke arah tralis besi yang mulai berkarat di beberapa bagian. Mungkin terkena sedikit saat ia terbentur tadi. _

"_Dasar." Suara helaan nafas Sasuke terdengar halus. Pemuda itu menghapiri Naruto yang menatapnya bingung. Kemudian…_

_Plok!_

_Naruto melongo. Sebuah tangan milik Uchiha Sasuke mendarat di bokongnya, memberikan beberapa tepukan lembut pada permukaan bokong si blonde dengan santainya._

_Kejadian berikutnya, silahkan kita lihat apa yang terjadi dengan pipi mulus Sasuke._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Dasar brengsek! Emangnya pantat gue adonan! Sembarangan aja pegang-pegang!" Naruto yang kebangun dari angan autisnya di masa _flashback_ langsung mengerang frustasi. Suara teriakan penuh dendam Naruto menggelegar, mengoyak kesunyian yang tengah melanda kelasnya, bahkan seluruh lantai satu mungkin.

Semua muka di sana tertuju padanya, multi-ekspresi. Iruka-sensei sampai menjatuhkan spidol yang sedang dipegangnya.

Kelas Sasuke yang tepat berada di atasnya pun dibuat 'krik-krik' dengan kemunculan suara fenomenal tersebut. Sedang si pelaku pelecehan hampir tersungkur dari kursinya.

"Na-ru-too~" Iruka-sensei menghampiri si pirang, membawakan seulas cengiran ramah yang nampak lebar di bibirnya. Tapi persimpangan pos satpam dekat rumahnya Naruto, kok, bisa mampir di kening sensei-nya yang ternyata merupakan tetangga sebelah rumahnya itu, ya?

Si biang keributan celingukan bingung, nyari-nyari alasan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. "Eh… ada Sensei ternyata. Eheheh…Kukira yang di depan papan tulis tadi lumba-"

"Keluaaar~!" Iruka dengan senang hati langsung menjambret telinga kanan Naruto keluar kelas.

"I−iya.. hiks.." isaknya pasrah. Kepergiannya pun dibantu oleh suara ngakak kawan-kawannya.

Notes Naruto pun kembali terisi satu baris. Kesimpulan singkat.

Beware! Uchiha Sasuke is Mesum..

.

Jam istirahat pun muncul. Tentu saja spot yang bakal narik minat remaja labil yang menempuh jenjang pendidikan di Konoha Gakuen adalah kantin, surganya para pelajar kelaparan. Tapi kayaknya nggak semua anak tertarik buat cuci mulut di sana, deh. Contohnya saja sosok _reddish_ yang masih duduk santai di kelas sambil menatap keluar jendela yang rasanya hanya ada sebuah pohon _Oak_ besar yang dedaunan lebatnya malangin pemandangan langit cerah hari ini.

_Emerald_ di kedua pasang matanya terus menatap tanpa jenuh pemandangan di luar jendela yang sebenarnya sama sekali nggak menarik. Dia terus menatap sebuah titik. Di bagian ranting yang terbelah menjadi tiga bagian. Ada sebuah sarang burung bekas di sana. Dan itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang berambut duren.

Namikaze Naruto.

Hello? Salah apaan sarang burung tersebut sampe dimirip-miripin sama Naruto? Bagian mananya gitu yang mirip sama dia?

Skip, skip ah!

Khayalan cowok bernama Gaara tersebut nyangkut pada sebuah kepingan kejadian pagi ini.

"Pendamping, ya?" gumamnya halus. Pertanyaan tersebut seperti ditujukan untuknya sendiri, mengingat dia satu-satunya mamalia yang tertinggal di sana. "Hmp! Omong kosong." Toh ia berpikir Naruto hanya kaki tangan orang itu, sama seperti yang lainnya.

"Apanya yang omong kosong?"

Suara berat barusan hanya mampu menggugah lirikan kecil cowok _maroon_ tersebut. Yang ditanya nggak menyahut, dan Neji nggak bermaksud ambil pusing dan ikut campur.

Pemuda yang _clan_-nya sudah dikenal sebagai pendiri Dojo terbesar di negaranya tersebut berjalan menghampiri dengan sebuah map kuning di tangan kanannya. "Laporan dari Lee sudah beres, tinggal kau kalkulasi ulang saja."

Gaara mengangguk paham dengan gumaman 'thanks', dan beralih lagi pada dedaunan _Oak_ tercinta.

Neji kelihatannya udah cukup lama berdiri di samping Gaara, hanya saja Ketua Osis Konoha Gakuen tersebut terlalu tekun ngelamunin sarang burung di luar sana. Mata beningnya mengikuti jalur pandang Gaara, ikut menatap sarang burung bekas tersebut.

'Ah, Namikaze Naruto, ya?' pikir cowok Hyuuga tersebut, seakan bisa nebak suatu pemikiran yang ada dalam tempurung kepala Gaara yang tertutupi helai _maroon_.

Astaga! Di sebelah mananya yang mirip Naruto, dah?

Neji sedikit berdehem, walau sama sekali nggak ngasih efek apa pun. "Si Namikaze Naruto itu−"

Kepala merah Gaara langsung menoleh padanya. Biar sedikit, sorot _emerald_ yang ada di rongga matanya kelihatan lumayan _excited_ saat nama itu meluncur dari mulut partnernya. Neji jadi sedih, suara berdehemnya kalah eksis dengan nama si pirang.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara yang dari tadi nungguin kalimat Neji yang nggak kelar-kelar.

"Ah, tidak. Tadi aku lihat dia beli ramen lima mangkok di kantin." jawabnya asal. Bukannya beneran asal, sih. Dia beneran liat Naruto kerepotan bawa lima mangkok ramen yang emang kelihatannya buat dia makan sendirian tadi. Cuma Neji jadi merasa dodol ngasih celetukan nggak guna itu. Dia nggak punya topik penting lainnya seputar anak itu, sih!

Dan tanggapan tak terduga yang membuat bibir tipisnya menganga pun muncul. Gaara malah mendengus sambil senyum! Seriusan, nih! Emangnya lucu, apa?

"Benarkah?" masih dengan senyum kecil, Gaara nyahut pulak! Hm, sahutannya Gaara barusan mengandung makna untuk menuntut Neji melanjutkan ceritanya.

Neji jadi bingung sendiri. Tapi menurutnya lucu juga lihat muka Gaara yang miskin ekspresi itu tampil lumayan beda. Kapan lagi gitu?

"Ya. Tadi juga kulihat dia heboh bareng si Uchiha. Seperti biasa, dia tetap anak galak yang berani memaki Sasuke. Tumben dia tidak dikawal teman-teman Hebi-nya." lanjut Neji.

Bukannya dikasih senyuman manis, Neji yang baik hati malah diupahin kernyitan tersinggung yang kentara jelas di dahinya yang tak beralis.

"Oh." Gaara buang muka, balik lagi dalam kesunyian bersama sarang burung di luar sana.

_End of discussion!_

'Eh? Lho?' Neji menggaruk tengkuknya yang tertutupi helai rambutnya yang indah. Dia jadi tambah bingung. Salah ngomong di sebelah manannya, sih, dia?

Ah, mr. genius kita satu ini memang paling _genius_ telminya.

.

"Nggak mau!"

Naruto menghentikan aksi seruput nikmatnya. "Hengafa?" Alis kuningnya mengernyit heran. Di mulutnya masih menggantung helai tepung lezat ramen. Haduuh, telen dulu atuh, mas, kalo mau ngomong!

"Malah tanya kenapa?" Ajaibnya Sasuke ngerti bahasanya Naruto. "Lo kira gue kambing disuruh makan ini!" semburnya. Sebelah tangannya mendorong jauh-jauh kotak _bento_ yang ada di depannya.

Naruto langsung menelan sisa ramen yang ada di mulutnya. "Heh, _villager_! Ini namanya _fruit salad_, tahu!" jelasnya, sambil membidik kotak makan berwarna kuning yang ada di depan Sasuke dengan sumpit ramennya.

Sasuke mingkem, memperhatikan pose tegas Naruto yang duduk di seberangnya. Cowok itu langsung menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan sambil melempar arah pandangnya ke sisi kiri. "Hh, ternyata memang mustahil mempekerjakan budak dari kampung. Benar-benar kampungan."

"Bilang apa lo barusan!" Yang merasa kampungan pun ngamuk. Si _blonde_ langsung ganti mengacungkan sumpitnya ke arah hidung si _raven_. "Huh! Ngakunya orang kaya, tapi nggak pernah lihat makanan begini!"

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah. 'Bodo amat, deh! Cape hati ngomong sama orang Dobe..'

Mata kelamnya kembali melirik kotak makan di hadapannya. Dia sempat protes waktu dibilang akan dibawain bekal _fruit salad._ Masa bekal makan siang menunya dedaunan dan kandungan bervitamin C begitu? Nasi atau daging, kek! Tapi makin protes lagi waktu tahu apa isi bekalnya. Si Naruto serius, tuh, nyebut daun singkong, daun papaya, daun kemangi, plus buah pisang dan apel yang masih utuh sama kulit-kulitnya sebagai _fruit salad_?

Aduh, nggak tahu, deh. Besok-besok Sasuke bakal kursusin dia di kelas masak, biar pinteran dikit.

"Kenapa? Udah cepat dimakan, nanti jam istirahat keburu selesai, lho!" titah si pirang sambil berupaya menandaskan mangkuk keempatnya. Sendirian, nggak nawar-nawarin.

What? Dia kira Sasuke titisan sapi disuruh makan daun mentah-mentah begitu? Disuruh nowel aja ogah, apalagi disuruh nelen? Bisa-bisa tuan muda satu itu yang perutnya belum pernah dijamah makanan kampung kena diare.

Daripada mulutnya nganggur, Sasuke berinisiatif menjamah buah apel yang kelihatannya paling normal. Walau dia masih ragu apa buah yang dia pegang itu sudah dicuci atau belum, toh dia memilih untuk tetap meraupnya. Setidaknya perutnya itu nggak kosong-kosong amat. Setelah ini selesai, dia berniat meluncurkan aksi balas dendamnya pada bocah pirang yang masih asik dengan santap siangnya.

Selesai dengan mangkuk kelimanya, sebuah suara sendawa gaje merusak ritual makan Sasuke. Ia menatap sebal pada sosok yang asyik menepuk-nepuk perut buncitnya yang kenyang. Karena sudah kehilangan nafsunya, cowok berambut kelam itu membuang apelnya yang baru habis sepertiga ke kotak bekalnya.

"Uweekh, kenyang banget!" Naruto sendawa lagi. Ia pun mengeluarkan minuman kaleng yang berlindung di balik saku celananya. Soda kalengan dari Gaara yang belum sempat dia minum kemarin.

Setelah mengorek penutup kalengnya, ia sempat nyengir begitu mendadak ingat kejadian lalu. Masa-masa ia dan Kiba yang masih culun-culunnya memaki orang yang ternyata ketua Osis sekolahan mereka sendiri.

Naruto menghela nafas sambil senyum dan geleng-geleng kepala. Dia jadi persis kakek-kakek yang lagi nostalgi*l*a. Baru aja bibir seksinya maju hendak mencipok bibir kaleng yang dingin, sebuah tangan dari seseorang yang dingin juga keburu menjambretnya. Siapa lagi selain sosok yang ada di depannya?

"Woy, teme! Itu minuman−," Naruto mangap. "…gue."

Naruto cuma bisa manyun melihat kaleng yang ada di tangan Sasuke di banting ke atas meja, setelah isinya tandas tentu. Si pelaku kebiadaban menyeka sisa minuman di sudut bibirnya dengan lidah, mengejek wajah mupeng di depannya.

"TEME! Itu minum gue! Lo 'kan udah punya minum sendiri!" sembur si pirang sambil menunjuk botol minum yang susah payah ia siapkan di pagi buta untuk cowok _heartless_ yang ada di depannya.

"Ya sudah. Minum aja itu sesuka lo." Sasuke balik menunjuk botol minumnya. Sebenarnya dia nggak masalah sama isinya. Naruto membuatkannya jus jeruk. Sasuke nggak protes, kok. Yang bikin dia protes itu wujud botolnya. Masa si Naruto kasih dia botol gambar Hello Kitty?

"Ogah, ah! Botol buat anak perempuan begitu!" Naruto berdecih.

Sasuke langsung senyum sinis. "Ho, ternyata lo memang sengaja, ya, dobe?"

Niat usil Naruto malah jadi _boomerang_ untuknya. Pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu menjawabnya dengan dengusan sambil buang muka.

Kriiiing!

Sepertinya Naruto sering banget diselamatkan oleh bel sekolah.

"Sudah, ah! Gue mau ke kelas!" Naruto langsung bangkit, mengindahkan tatapan menginterogasi Sasuke.

.

Warna langit sudah nggak secerah siang tadi. Awan putih yang semula bergerak lelet di langit siang itu kini berganti menjadi segerombol gumpalan kelabu. Teriknya cuaca di siang hari menjadi imbas cuaca saat ini. Suhu yang sedikit dingin mendandakan akan turun hujan dalam waktu dekat.

"Lama." Kaca jendela hitam sebuah _red sport_ turun, menampilkan wajah dingin si pengemudi.

"Ahaha. Sorry, gue habis dihukum Iruka-sensei." Naruto menjawab seadanya sambil menggaruk pelipisnya.

Sasuke menatapnya iba. Dia jadi merasa kasihan. Si Naruto hidupnya ditakdirkan untuk dizolimi terus, deh, kayaknya. Kalau nggak dihukum guru, ya diperas seperti yang ia lakukan padanya.

"Ya, sudah. Cepat masuk." Kaca gelap itu kembali naik. Dan Naruto langsung berlari ke pintu seberang. Mobil itu pun segera tancap gas meninggalkan lapangan sekolah, juga meninggalkan jerit serta makian Sasuke's fans girl yang ditujukan pada Naruto.

Kali ini Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya lebih santai, nggak seperti pagi ini. Dia khawatir Naruto bakal memuntahkan lima porsi ramen di jok mobilnya yang wangi itu.

"Rumah lo di mana?" ucap Sasuke, tetap fokus pada kemudinya.

Naruto yang lagi asyik mengotak-atik alias merusak MP4 player di sekitar _dashboard_ mobil langsung menoleh. "Ha? Mau ngapain?"

"Mau gue maling." Naruto keselek. "Sudah mau hujan, biar gue antar, dobe." sahut Sasuke geregetan.

"Oh." Naruto langsung ketawa. Ternyata cowok dingin di sebelahnya itu masih bisa melawak.

Nggak lama mobil yang mereka tumpangi menepi di sebuah rumah. Rumah mungil yang terlihat minimalis dan indah. Rumah kecil namun terlihat begitu tertata dengan sebuah halaman kecil di depannya. Rumah Naruto. Jauh banget dari apa yang Sasuke bayangin selama ini.

"Yosh! Thanks Sasu-Teme! Mau mampir dulu?"

Seruan si pirang mengembalikan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Anak itu sudah keluar dari mobil. Kepala kuningnya melongok dari celah pintu yang belum di tutupnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya dari anak itu, kembali menatap jalan lurus di depan. "Sampai besok."

"Baiklah. Lain kali, oke?" Naruto nyengir, lalu menurup pintu merah mobil tersebut sebelum benda itu melaju kembali meninggalkan areal perumahannya.

.

Hujan deras langsung mengguyur permukaan kota, tepat di saat Naruto memutar kenop pintu rumahnya. Sudah lebih dari tiga setengah jam lalu pasukan air itu mengguyur permukaan tanah, memberikan sensasi dingin yang mampu menggigit tulang.

Naruto masuk ke kamarnya dengan kepala basah. Uap hangat masih mengepul di sekitar tubuhnya. Setelah makan malam, ia memutuskan untuk segera mandi, merontokkan segala kepenatan yang menggelayutinya seharian ini.

Masih dengan tangan yang sibuk menggosok rambut kuningnya yang meneteskan bulir air, ia menghampiri ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas ranjang. Walau _display_-nya mati, benda gelap itu berkedip memancarkan sinar, pertanda bahwa ada panggilan tak terjawab atau pesan masuk.

Alis kuning Naruto mengernyit. Ada sekitar 34 panggilan tak terjawab dari orang yang sama. Si Sasuke kerajinan banget. Baru ditinggal sebentar ternyata udah kangen dia..

"Alah! Paling mau disemprot lagi. Jangan telat, lah! Bikinin bekal bergizi, lah! Jemput gue, lah!" gumam Naruto dengan bibir manyun, membatalkan niatnya untuk menelpon balik. "Dasar tuan muda."

Dan anak bermata _azure_ itu pun memutuskan untuk langsung tidur, lupa sama PR bahasa Jerman-nya.

.

Pagi hari super cerah menghapus jejak keberadaan hujan badai semalam, seakan malam itu benar-benar tidak ada badai. Beda dengan nuansa kelap-kelip embun pagi yang dibiasi cahaya mentari, wajah bête Naruto memperkeruh suasana pagi yang cantik ini.

Hari ini dia datang sendiri, tanpa sosok kharismatik Uchiha Sasuke. Ke manakah gerangan sosok menawan itu? Jangan tanya ke Naruto, deh! Nanti digigit! Soalnya dia sendiri juga pengen tahu orang satu itu hilang ke mana.

Pagi tadi, capek-capek dia pergi ke mansion besar Uchiha untuk _escort_ tuannya, eeh! Kata _butler_ keluarga itu Sasuke dari kemarin belum pulang. Bilang, dong, Sas! 'Kan kasihan anak orang!

Salah Naruto juga, sih! Kemarin Sasuke sudah berusaha menghubungi, dia malah nggak balik menghubungi. Mungkin aja saat itu Sasuke mau bilang kalau besok dia nggak perlu dijemput, kan?

Pokoknya awas aja kalau nanti disamperin ke kelasnya cowok Uchiha itu sampe kelihatan. Hmm, mau dijadiin rengginang sama si Naruto!

.

"Hah? Sasuke?" Suigetsu berhenti menyeruput minuman dari botol bening kesayangannya yang selalu menemani hari-harinya.

Naruto mengangguk, berusaha nyuekin tatapan keki dan galak dari siswi kelas itu.

'Apa lu? Mau nyari _prince_ Sasuke, ya? Sinih, gue gigit dulu!'

'Wah, wah.. belon pernah kena sambit sepatu mahal, nih, kayaknya?'

'Ayo sini masuk, pirang! Biar gue kulitin rambut duren lu!'

'Grrr! Worf!'

Beuh, Naruto pura-pura nggak tahu aja, deh. Muka-muka angker *paling serem muka Karin* di dalam lumayan bikin nyalinya yang garang menciut bak kerupuk kulit. Suigetsu yang paham sikon, mengajak Naruto yang nekat datang ke kandang singa tersebut ke luar dari kelasnya itu.

"Wah, gue nggak tahu, tuh! Tadi juga mau gue ajak _hang out_, tapi ponselnya nggak aktif." Pemuda bermata _violet_ itu kembali nyedot minumnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Naruto menggaruk dagunya, "hm, begitu, ya."

Sebuah lengan melingkar sok akrab di leher _tan_-nya. Naruto menoleh, menemukan gigi-gigi runcing Suigetsu menyembul di balik seringainya. "Gimana kalau lo aja yang nemenin gue jalan? Kita senang-senang!" Rangkulan si rambut putih mengerat.

"Ahaha, lain kali aja, deh. Habis ini aku harus nemenin mama belanja," bokis Naruto sambil berupaya ngelepasin gelendotan kakak kelasnya itu.

Suigetsu langsung terbahak mendengar penuturan polos yang tak lazim tersebut. "Oke, oke. Gue bercanda, kok! Yang ada gue bisa kena pancung Sasuke!" Pemuda itu nepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto, rada kencang. Rasanya dia sedikit ngerti maksud Sasuke tempo hari.

Anak ini lumayan lucu!

Selesai interogasi Suigetsu, Naruto memilih untuk buru-buru cao dari sana. Di samping hawa yang nggak mengenakan yang menguar dari balik punggung Suigetsu *aura sirik cewek sekelas*, ada juga perasaan risih tiap kali dekat dengan _senpai_-nya satu itu.

Suigetsu yang udah ditinggal sendirian balik lagi ngumpul bareng Juugo dan gerombolan lainnya. Baru aja dia naruh bokongnya di atas meja Juugo, benda dalam kantung celananya bergetar.

Dia langsung menarik benda tersebut keluar dari kantungnya, lalu menemukan pesan singkat dari seseorang.

"Khe! Panjang umur," cibirnya sambil membaca isi _message_-nya.

_From : Bos_

'_Dia' ada di rumah kemarin siang. Jadi malas pulang. Gue tunggu lo di tempat biasa habis bubar sekolah._

Suigetsu angguk-angguk malas. Jemarinya berniat mengklik tombol untuk membalas pesan dari orang yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

Ibu jarinya mendadak di _pause_. Sebuah pemikiran mengusik kepalanya. Nggak lama, seringainya yang luar biasa manis pun menoreh wajahnya.

Setelah meng'iya'kan perintah Sasuke tadi, ia kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Sesekali kekehannya keluar, membuat Juugo yang dari tadi merhatiin kelakuan sahabatnya tersebut jadi penasaran.

"Kau iseng lagi?" tanya si badan besar yang saat itu mejanya tengah diduduki oleh si rambut putih.

"Ahaha, ketahuan, ya?" Suigetsu tertawa renyah sambil menggaruk kepalanya, merasa ketangkap basah. "Nggak, kok! Cuma melakukan hal-hal yang biasa saja."

Juugo mengernyit. Hal biasa ala Suigetsu itu merupakan sesuatu yang nggak normal yang bakal terjadi.

Cowok bergigi runcing itu menoleh ke luar jendela, memperhatikan langin biru di luar sana sambil menyeringai.

"Selamat menikmati, bos."

.

**TBC**

.

Ampun, typo berserakan di mana-mana. Saya main update aja tanpa ngecek ulang tulisan ini. Dan selama menulis, saya masih suka kepeleset nulis nama 'Sasuke' jadi 'Sasuek', dan 'Naruto' jadi 'Narto'. Adakah kesalahan dua nama gaje itu yang nyempil? Mohon dimaafkan *slap!*

Thanks to : **Cendy Hoseki, Anata Kiyoshi, ****Ajeng-KillZaoldyeck****, Lady Spain, Putri Luna, roxaz91DaRezt, ****Tsukishiro Shieren-chan****, Ganjelan pintu, nobodi know, Sugiura Misaki, Micon, Dallet no Hebi, Vii no Kitsune, (no name), Iztha Fujoshi SasuNaru, ****uchiha cucHan clyne****, Fi Suki Saki, Ryuuzaki, ****Uchiha Nata-chan****, Toushirou no Hanabi, via sasunaru, Cintia Berliana, NaMizu no Mai, chocolatess, Nejica, shei, Meg chan, Uchy-san, (no name), Sabaku no Haruki**

Tanpa kalian, cerita ini ga akan jalan sejauh ini. makasih banyak, minna! ^^

Balasan review kalian akan saya balas di chapter depan.

**So, review? **


End file.
